WILLOW on the Darkness
by Reich.Akira
Summary: Di balik willow,tersimpan satu sosok mengerikan dari kegelapan. Sebuah pertemuan aneh bertahun kemudian di langit Inggris.Dua orang clueless yang mengawali pertemuan mereka dengan kesalah pahaman.Awal yang diakhiri dengan kenyataan pahit nan tragis. Perjalanan menguak misteri sebuah dimensi yang seharusnya tak terjamah..terlambat.Ketika kau telah memasukinya,kau harus tahu bahwa...
1. File00 : Memories

Gilbert Beilschmidt, pemuda Jerman dengan surai rambut silver dan iris rubi yang tampak menyala itu melangkahkan kaki di trotoar salah satu ruas jalan di Greenwich utara, Inggris. Hiruk pikuk keramaian bergelora dalam arus kehidupan, dengan beberapa bar, rangkaian obrolan yang menggantung di udara siang yang mendung itu, pemuda albino dengan seekor burung bulat bewarna kuning yang bertengger di kepalanya memperhatikan beberapa plakat pertokoan yang bergoyang oleh hembusan angin halus di pertengahan Agustus.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah flat dengan susunan batu bata yang tak rapi di pojokan jalan, ia menaiki tangga kecilnya. Membuka pintu kayu tua itu dengan enerjik seperti biasa. Senyum yang dianggapnya _awesome_terukir di wajah manisnya. Beberapa orang didalam mendongak, melihat siapa yang datang, sekedar memastikan bahwa yang datang bukan alien—apalagi sampai wanita jalang penawar seks. Ini era prostitusi dan Greenwich tidak kalah ramai oleh pekerja seks-nya seperti Chicago di seberang lautan sana.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." Seorang pria dengan iris violet, bertampang aristokrat menyindir sinis, "Kau tidak habis mengencani _orang-orang_ di sebelah kan?"

Sang pemuda berkebangsaan Jerman yang baru saja tiba mendengus kesal, "Sialan kau, Roderich. Tentu tidak—lagipula hal itu tidak _awesome_ sekali." Ia berjalan masuk, memilih duduk disalah satu sofa disana, di sebelah seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat susu dan iris _hazel _ yang tampak jernih. Pemuda berkebangsaan Italia itu tampak sibuk mengobrak-abrik kumpulan kertas, map, _file_yang tampak berdebu sekali. Sama sekali tak memperhatikan pemuda Jerman yang tengah memandanginya.

"_Tomate_, _tomate_" Pemuda Jerman itu mengguncang bahu sang Italia, keisengan merasuk dalam sang pemuda hiperaktif itu untuk mengganggu pemuda _tsundere_ di sebelahnya. Sang Italia serta merta menjedotkan map cokelat kusam yang lumayan tebal di dahi Gilbert, sementara yang diserang mengaduh kesakitan, meringis dengan berkaca-kaca, sembari menatap orang disebelahnya yang mendadak berkedut kesal, "_Potato bastard_, Jangan ganggu aku, _damn it_!"

"_Mon cheer_~"Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Gilbert, France Bonnefoy menepuk bahu pemuda albino itu. "Jangan seperti itu, Gilbert~dia perlu bahu seseorang untuk menangis~"

Pemuda Italia yang dikenal sebagai Lovino Vargas berjengit kala menyadari ada orang Prancis itu dekatnya. Ia mulai mengambil jarak, seakan-akan khawatir kalau orang itu akan menjangkaunya dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. "Menjauh kau, _wine bastard_! _Andere_, _andere_!" Lovino mengumpat memperlihatkan gerakan pengusiran terhadap pria Prancis itu dari dirinya. Namun sang pria dewasa berkebangsaan Prancis itu seakan tak terpengaruh oleh sumpah serapah yang mirip dengan seorang pemuda Inggris beralis tebal di ujung sana. France tertawa dan malah semakin berani dengan gombalannya, "Aih, _mon cheer_~ tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu pada _abang_ France ini~~" suara pria itu semakin terdengar sensual, membuat pemuda Italia semakin menatap ngeri. "Tentu _abang_ akan dengan senang hati menemanimu sampai pagi~ ayo, sini, sini—"

**DOR**

Sebuah letusan senapan sukses membuat suasana flat itu semakin gaduh, Vash Zwingli si pemilik senapan mulai berkejaran ala Bollywood dengan pria Prancis itu. Sesaat France Bonnefoy mencuri kesempatan menawarkan puisi cinta untuk sang Italia yang katanya sedang patah hati karena cintanya dikhianati oleh kekasih yang membelot kepada kawanan gangster, pria dengan rambut bergelombang bewarna pirang itu segera disambut oleh lemparan kertas oleh pria Skotlandia yang mengisap cerutu dipojokan sembari membaca beberapa referensi hukum. France bersumpah ia akan menangis dan pulang memeluk boneka Teddy Bear, sebuah lelucon _garing_ yang malah memperkeruh suasana dan membuat Lovino kembali mengumpat-umpat dengan bahasa kasar yang tak pantas diulang. Sementara Arthur Kirkland tak kalah sengit menyumpah ditengah keributan yang semakin ramai di siang ini.

Gilbert mendengus dan sesekali mengguman _'_tidak_ awesome' _untuk kegaduhan kelompok itu, kelompok konyol dengan personel paling gila se-markas kepolisian. Boleh dianggap seperti pencerah di tengah rutinitas profesi yang tampak monoton. Pemuda albino itu mencoba bersikap tenang dan _'awesome' _. Matanya memandang meja kayu sang Italia dimana terdapat kertas,_ file_ dan map yang berserakan tak rapi. Merasa sedikit tertarik, ia membaca beberapa diantaranya. Alisnya bertautan kala menyadari apa yang tertera; beberapa salinan dari kantornya, _Home Office Large Major Enquiry System_—pusat sistem permintaan informasi utama yang kerap disingkat sebagai HOLMES, potongan koran yang memuat berita kriminal dari wilayah sekitar _United Kingdom of Great Britain and Notherm Ireland_, serta beberapa artikel tua dalam berbagai bahasa Eropa….

"_Tomate_, aku tidak tahu kau suka membuka kasus lama yang tidak _awesome_ ini" Gilbert akhirnya nyeletuk. Lovino Vargas membalikan badan dan berkedut kesal, bersiap mencaci dengan melibatkan penghuni suaka marga satwa.

"_Potato bastard_! Jangan sentuh kerja—"

"Hahaha! Ngomong-ngomong soal kasus, _HERO_ punya kasus yang lebih menarik nih!" Seorang pemuda Amerika yang enerjik memotong omongan Lovino tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia muncul begitu saja dari belakang sofa dimana Gilbert Beilschmidt dan Lovino Vargas duduk. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan iris _saphire _yang menyiratkan semangat membara itu tersenyum cerah, "Kasus yang dibicarakan dengan heboh di kantor _Senior Investigation Office_ dan _HERO_—"

"_Mon cheer_~, apa yang kau maksud itu acara makan siang dengan gadis Divisi Lalu Lintas kencanannya _Grand-Père_, Alfred?"

"Gadis?"

Gilbert dan Lovino berkata hampir bersamaan, ekspresi keduanya memperlihatkan keterkejutan akan kabar si pria Prancis. Iris ruby merah Gilbert spontan terarah pada pemuda Amerika yang bernama lengkap Alfred F. Jones yang juga terkejut akan kehadiran pria mesum tidak diundang –Francis. Serta merta pemuda sok _hero_ itu menyingkirkan pria besar itu dari dekat dua orang yang masih duduk di sofa usang.

"Abaikan orang itu, Lovino, Gilbert." Katanya dengan nada jengkel akibat diinterupsi oleh sebuah ocehan laknat barusan, "Aku tidak—HEI! Kenapa kalian menatap _Hero_ seperti itu?" Alfred berseru ketika menyadari tatapan aneh dua orang yang menoleh kearahnya.

"_Okay, okay,_ kuakui makan siang itu benar—tapi sumpah! Waktu itu _Hero_ cuma mau ngambil jatah _shift_ malam dengan Iggy dan tahu-tahu didalamnya ada kakeknya France bersama—"

"Stop, _Hamburger Freak_." Lovino menghentikan kisah Alfred yang sudah keluar topik pembicaraan dengan memutar bola mata, "Tidak perlu dilanjutkan yang itu."

"_Sigh_—"Alfred mendecih dengan ekspresi kecewa dibuat-buat, "Padahal _Hero_ juga ingin menceritakan soal _shift_ malam bersama Iggy itu~ baik, baik, soal kasus itu kebetulan sekali _HERO_ yang menangani!"

"_Git!_ Kita semua kan menanganinya bersama!" Pemuda alis tebal dengan logat Inggrisnya yang kental menyahut dengan suara nyaring, dirinya tengah meneguk segelas teh _Earl Grey _dan duduk bak _gentleman_ disana, sepiring _Bran Muffins_ tersaji hangat di dekatnya. Iris _emerald_ jernih itu menatap tiga orang yang tengah bercakap beberapa meter darinya di sofa usang bewarna krem. Namun Alfred tak tampak tersinggung dengan umpatan yang telah menjadi khas sang pemuda alis tebal—Arthur Kirkland. Ia tertawa, dan sebelum sempat melanjutkan kisahnya, seseorang datang memasuki pintu tak terkunci itu. Seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh kecil yang pernah dilihat Gilbert di suatu tempat—apakah dia anak buah Inspektur Ivan Branginski? Entahlah. Anak itu berdiri, gemetaran sambil memegang selembar telegram. Iris mata violetnya memandangi penghuni _flat_ dengan kurang percaya diri.

Sang pembawa pesan tampak kikuk berbicara, dengan logat Slavia yang kental, "Inspektur Ivan memanggil—EH! Menyuruh _AMIP_ tim a-anda untuk me-menghadiri sesi _postmortem_ se-sekarang—"

Gilbert melirik kawan-kawannya, kelompok terakhir—Tim E dalam AMIP (_Area Major Investigation Pool)_. Kecuali dirinya. Ekspresi jijik terlihat sekilas di wajah pemuda Italia disebelahnya ketika mendengar kata _postmortem_; sesi pemeriksaan mayat yang menggelikan selama beberapa jam ditambah mendengar kuliah dadakan yang melibatkan deretan kosakata kedokteran oleh sang ahli forensik. Gilbert tak dapat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat selanjutnya karena ketua tim E, Alfred F. Jones, lebih dulu menghampiri sang pemuda cilik disana dan berbincang empat mata—hingga akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian keduanya bubar dan pintu tertutup. Saat Alfred meraih jaket kulitnya yang tergantung di dinding dan mengenakannya dengan cepat, orang-orang itu tampak mengerti bahwa ini panggilan tugas dan mereka bangkit dengan malas.

"Hah! Kau tampaknya tidak menyimpan _Beeper _milikmu dengan baik, _Git._" Arthur mencemooh dan mengangkat tinggi alat komunikasi milik Alfred—_Pager_ atau biasa disebut sebagai _Beeper_ dalam kepolisian yang ternyata tergeletak di antara tumpukan file yang tak tersusun rapi. Kesalahan yang sama seperti bulan lalu dimana pemuda Amerika itu—beserta timnya terlambat total dalam penangkapan pelaku pembunuhan berantai, membuat grup Territorial Support dan tim pendobrak Perimeter mengeluh kesal. Namun Alfred tertawa lebar sembari mengatakan, "Hahaha, walau begitu _HERO_ akan menangkap pelakunya! Yeah! _I'am the Hero_!" Sebuah trademark yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

Kemudian, Alfred mulai membagi tugas antar personel. Dia, Arthur, Lovino yang menemui petugas forensik, sementara France dan Vash mengabarkan berita duka untuk kerabat korban, Scott—kakak Arthur diserahi tugas untuk menjaga markas mereka yang kecil itu, sembari memeriksa alibi dan data-data yang baru saja datang pagi tadi. Gilbert bangkit mengikuti kumpulan orang yang keluar _flat_, meninggalkan Scott sendirian di dalam, memasuki sebuah Toyota hitam yang terparkir di dekat markas tersebut.

"_Well_, kurasa tidak masalah jika kau ikut."Alfred berkata ketika hendak memasuki jok pengemudi, memandangi Gilbert yang hendak pulang. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Gilbert mengangguk, dengan senyum narsis miliknya, "Kesesesese~ memang diriku yang _awesome_ ini tak boleh ketinggalan."

Lovino memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Ia duduk dengan Arthur di jok belakang, memandangi personel bagian informasi yang sebenarnya tidak diundang itu dengan gerutuan _tsundere_—menyadari bahwa hari ini akan semakin gaduh, dengan kicauan orang sok _hero_, orang sok _awesome, _serta sumpah serapah dari pemuda sok _gentleman_ yang tak kalah _tsundere_ darinya. Hari yang merupakan rutinitasnya sebagai personel kepolisian, mengusut rangkaian kasus bersama timnya.

Dan kasus kali ini pun adalah kasus pembunuhan….

* * *

WILLOW – on the Darkness

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power ©Hidekaz Himaruya

.

The Willow©Algernoon Blackwood. Inspirated

.

WILLOW – on the Darkness (c) Me

.

**[Belgia – Bella Netfmmel. Netherlands – Etherland Netfmmel. Luxembourg – Luxie Netfmmel]**

**.**

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

[Chapter 00 : Memories on the Darkness]

* * *

**4 Desember 1916**

Dalam salah satu kamar penginapan usang di Dover, Bella Netfmmel berdiri di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Merapikan rambut pirang yang dibiarkannya tergerai bebas. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di sana… cukup oke.

_ .Tok._

Sebuah ketukan pintu menyentaknya, seorang perempuan tua memasuki ruangan sembari membawa nampan sarapan dan menyerahkan selembar telegram untuk sang wanita berkebangsaan Belgia dan berbasa-basi sejenak. "Kau akan pergi sekarang?" wanita tua itu bertanya, dijawab dengan anggukan pasti sang Belgia. "Ya, aku harus pulang."

"Hati-hati." pesan sang wanita tua sebelum akhirnya undur diri, menutup pintu. Suara langkahnya yang berat masih samar terdengar.

Bella menghembuskan nafas berat, ditatapnya beberapa lapis roti dan keju, serta segelas teh yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Terduduk ia di pinggiran kasur bersprei kuning cerah, sesekali gorden biru tua yang menutup jendela bergoyang ditiup angin. Iris mata_ emerald-_nya memandang keluar penginapan. Castle Hill Road masih sunyi untuk pagi ini. Baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan cuaca mendung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Diperhatikannya kalender yang terpasang di dinding, 4 Desember.

_Hari ini. Hari ini._

Sedikit tersenyum, ia mengelus perutnya. Dengan cepat ia melahap sarapan paginya sembari mengawang-awang ke langit-langit kamar. Sebentar lagi ia akan pulang—pertemuan setelah sekian lama.

_Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya?_

Bella terdiam sejenak, memikirkan —pikiran yang menggantung beberapa hari ini, tak mau pergi barang sejengkal. Sesekali membuat hati gadis itu gundah gulana, khawatir dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan pandangan cemas, memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang dirawat dengan baik.

Saat suara gemuruh angin mulai terdengar, dengan cepat sang gadis meneguk minuman, mengakhiri acara sarapannya yang tenang. Ia merapikan bando berwarna senada dengan iris matanya sebelum akhirnya membawa tas pergi bersamanya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Melintasi lorong yang dihiasi pajangan dinding—lukisan, sulaman bergambar pedesaan yang damai.

Bella Netfmmel melangkah pasti dengan bunyi derit kayu tua yang mengiringi tiap langkahnya.

_Tenanglah. Tenanglah, Bella. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Ya." Gadis itu mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ini adalah hari yang penting—pertemuan, ya, pertemuan.

_Kau tidak boleh panik. Bersikap tenang, oke?_ Bella menenangkan dirinya.

Di pertengahan perjalanan, ia berpapasan dengan pemuda dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan beriris mata warna hijau jernih yang mengenakan mantel musim dingin dengan topi wol bergaya kasual yang berjalan dengan enerjik. Senyum lebar terukir di wajah muda itu. Seolah dirinya mampu melelehkan dunia dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Tapi Bella tak berpikir lebih jauh. Ketika menuruni tangga kayu dan berada di lantai dasar, dirogohnya saku mantelnya, menyerahkan beberapa _poundsterling_ terhadap pemilik penginapan dan melenggang pergi. Sekali lagi, dipastikannya pergerakan awan di bentangan langit. Dari bahu jalan Castle Hill Road ia tidak menemukan sebuah _Brougham_ pun. Kereta roda empat yang telah dimodifikasi dan ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda itu tak kunjung menyembul dari ujung pandangan wanita tersebut. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum masuk sedikit ke dalam penginapannya, menanyakan apakah Dover Priory—Stasiun kota Dover jauh dari sini. Sang pemilik penginapan terdiam sejenak seolah pertanyaan itu perlu waktu untuk diproses dalam kepalanya, hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala.

"U-uh, tidak, sekitar 15 menit dari sini." katanya sambil menghitung uang di tangan, "Anda perlu jasa antar?"

Bella terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggelengkan kepala, isyarat menolak tawaran tersebut.

Dan Bella pun melangkah memasuki Maison Dieu Road. Jalanan masih sunyi hanya beberapa orang yang berpas-pasan dengannya di bahu jalan—semunya bergelut dalam mantel mereka. Beberapa anak dengan seragamnya menuju St. Mary's Church memasuki Ashen Tree Lane. Bella melanjutkan perjalanannya, berbelok ke Pencester Road. Dilihatnya sekilas St. Pauls RC Church—yang beridiri kokoh dalam hawa dingin. Pohon-pohon telanjang tanpa dedaunan hijaunya. Wanita Belgia itu merapatkan mantelnya. Layanan jasa tukang gigi, agen perjalanan, toko pakaian, beberapa toko roti yang baru buka. Menghiasi ruas kanan Priority Street dengan dinding bata menjulang di sisi kirinya.

Nyanyian melengking dengan suara kualitas pas-pasan dilontarkan oleh seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian penuh tambalan di depan toko pakaian yang masih tertutup. Topi _bowler_-nya diletakkan di depan—ia menatap pejalan kaki dengan murung. Simpatik, Bella melemparkan beberapa _penny_ kepadanya. Anak itu tersenyum, namun Bella tak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ia melintasi bundaran, mengambil jalan Folkestone sebelum akhirnya berbelok sedikit ke kanan, dan bangunan Dover Priory Station mulai terlihat dalam pandangan.

_21 Agustus 1913, seorang wanita berkebangsaan Belgia menghilang saat menjelajahi sebuah sungai di daerah Skotlandia. Kelompok penjelajah yang ikut dengannya tak dapat banyak membantu pihak Scotland Yard saat ditanyai. Menghilangnya sang gadis masih menjadi pertanyaan besar bagi publik—ada desas-desus mengenai keterkaitan hal tersebut dengan beragam mitos masyarakat. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada konfirmasi jelas dari pihak penyelidik—_

…_Dan akhirnya pada 4 juli 1914—nyaris seminggu setelah penembakan Archduke Franz Ferdinand di Bosnia. Kasus ini ditutup akibat kurangnya bukti dan ketidak jelasan kesaksian para kerabat yang ada di tempat kejadian perkara. Pihak keluarga masih berharap kerabat mereka ditemukan, dengan memberi imbalan besar terhadap siapapun yang menemukan kerabat mereka…_

"Bella Netfmmel." Ia mengguman pelan namanya sendiri ketika dirinya memasuki bangunan itu, menyudahi memori yang terlintas di kutipan sebuah surat kabar yang dia temukan dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju Inggris—lewat Prancis. Kembali ia merogoh uang, membeli tiket perjalanan menuju Skotlandia.

Bella memejamkan matanya, mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Ia terduduk di salah satu bangku di sana. Sunyi senyap stasiun itu menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hitam—terus dan terus….

* * *

_20 Agustus 1913_

Beberapa orang telah mengemasi barang-barang, memuatnya ke dalam perahu kano. Bella berdiri di sisi kanan sungai Annan, memandangi bentang langit biru di angkasa. Sang Surya menumpahkan cahaya hangatnya ke permukaan kehidupan dengan rasa sayang. Dipandanginya kelompok penjelajah itu, semua berkutat pada kesibukannya sendiri.

"Kau siap, Bella?" seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik melawan gravitasi dengan aksen Belanda yang kental menegurnya, menawarkan cokelat pada adiknya itu. Gadis itu memandangi kakaknya—Lord Etherland Nethfmmel dan akhirnya menolak tawaran tersebut, "Tidak, terima kasih," katanya sopan, "dan tentu aku sudah siap, _Broer_."

Sang pengusaha di perusahaan dagang Belanda itu terkekeh, dihisapnya kembali cerutu mahalnya. Syal biru putihnya berkibar dalam belaian angin. Sorot mata sang kakak tampak tajam, ekspresi yang tampaknya keras itu seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa orang tersebut telah banyak berekspedisi melintasi samudra maha luas.

"Kau tahu, Bella? Banyak hal menarik di sungai Annan."

"Benarkah, _Broer_?"

"Tentu, kau pasti suka perjalanannya. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan ikan besar nanti."

(***)

Perjalanan pun dimulai 25 menit kemudian, Bella berada di tengah arus kelompok penjelajah itu. Kelompok itu sendiri sebenarnya hanya terdiri dari orang-orang tua kenalan keluarga Neftmmel yang gemar berjelajah (pengecualian untuk Bella yang paling muda di situ). Seperti biasa, perjalanan itu diselingi cerita-cerita nostalgia, sesekali sang gadis belia itu tertawa ramah, mengikuti arus pembicaraan—kakaknya hanya mendengus kasar, memilih untuk berdiam dengan sikap sok dingin di perahu kanonya sendiri. Mereka tidak mengungkit sama sekali pembicaraan mengenai sungai Annan, seolah menghindari topik _itu_. Bagi Bella itu tak masalah, sedikit terhibur juga dengan kisah lawas mereka—di tanah kolonial, perang, masa kesuksesan sampai akhirnya membicarakan berita terhangat. Bella mengikutinya dengan baik, namun diam-diam ia berfantasi sendirian.

Kedamaian di sebuah sungai yang damai—sungai yang seakan terpisah dari dunia—terlindungi, tak terlihat. Alangkah indah….

"_Ayah, Ibu, bolehkah aku ke sana?" Bocah Kecil itu berlarian di sebuah padang bunga matahari di musim panas 1903. Ia tersenyum ria memetik bunga-bunga cantik itu, rok putihnya berkibar dalam kobaran angin, kelopak bunga berterbangan. "Ayah,Ibu, aku ingin muffin!", " Ibu, kapan Santa Claus datang?", "Ayah,Ibu!", "Ayah,Ibu!", "Ibu, Ibu, Ibu", "Ayah"…._

Bella memejamkan mata, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, merasakan dirinya yang menyatu dengan alam. Mengenang peristiwanya sendiri—segalanya bersama ayah, ibu, kakak—semua. Kedamaian. Kedamaian. Tenang. Terpisah.

Hingga semua suara di sekitarnya perlahan tersamarkan, menghilang, lenyap. Kosong. Hampa. Hilang. Hilang. Hilang….

Di saat itulah perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirian—dia nyaris menjerit.

(***)

Gadis itu memandang bentangan cakrawala yang menggelap—gumpalan awan hitam bergulat dalam deru angin. Kesunyian berpadu dengan hawa dingin. Dengan kekhawatiran, sang gadis membuka kembali peta kuno berkertas kusam. Membacanya berkali-kali, iris matanya yang bewarna hijau _emerald_ bergerak lincah. Jari jemarinya yang mulus menelusuri gambar aliran sungai.

…Ada yang aneh.

Ini tidak biasa.

Sesekali di dengarnya gesekan pepohonan willow di sepanjang aliran sungai, tempat perahu kanonya yang kecil melintas. Dirasakannya aliran air yang mulai deras. Itu persoalan nanti, sekarang ini ia tersesat. Ada perasaan ganjil, seperti menantikan sesuatu dalam kengerian, sesuatu yang terasa tidak nyaman—seperti… seperti diawasi. Ya, diawasi oleh pepohonan willow. Semuanya seperti menatapnya, terpaku pada satu objek.

"_Broer_?"

Tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya, segalanya seakan bisu. Tak berusuara, enggan menanggapi pertanyaan sang gadis yang mulai merasa takut di perahu kanonya.

_Ah, aku berpikir apa, sih?_

Bella menghela nafas panjang. _Kenapa aku harus takut? Aku adalah penjelajah. Aku adalah penjelajah. Alam adalah hidupku. Hidupku. Darah dagingku. Apa yang perlu kutakutkan? Ini hanyalah sungai dengan deretan pohon willow di sisi sungai—aku… aku tidak boleh takut, iya kan Broer?_

_Kresek_

_Kresek._

Sesuatu bergerak dibalik pepohonan willow di sana. Bergerak cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya Bella Netfmmel merasa takut akan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sesuatu yang mengawasinya dari sana. Ia bisa saja mati disini. Ia takut.

(***)

Dengan susah payah, Bella menepikan perahu kanonya ke tepian. Hujan mulai turun deras, dan ia ragu untuk meneruskan perjalanan di tengah cuaca buruk—atau bisa dibilang seperti badai. Cuaca menggelap, membuat segala yang dipandang gadis itu semakin tak jelas. Hari sudah hampir malam dan Netfmmel muda belum bertemu dengan kelompoknya; tersesat seorang diri di sebuah sungai yang ditakhtai oleh willow yang nampak tidak pernah tersentuh manusia. Terduduk ia di bawah salah satu willow dengan tas di sampingnya. Ia mencoba menyalakan lentera, membuat sosoknya menjadi siluet samar di tengah kegelapan.

_Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?_

Bella memeluk kakinya, meringkuk di bawah pohon willow yang menjulang. Menatap cemas kearah kegelapan. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Segalanya seperti mimpi, terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat—dan seolah tak ingin ia ikut campur. Hujan turun membawa hawa beku yang kelam, angin kencang bergemuruh dengan halilintar yang sesekali membelah cakrawala gelap. Bella nyaris tidak berani bergerak, ia diam seperti patung. Hanya nafasnya yang samar terdengar. Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu…, entah apa yang dinantikan di ujung kegelapan sana. Cahaya temaram dari lentera perlahan memudar dalam gelap, meredup, lalu kembali bersinar.

_CTAAR!_

Suara petir menggelegar, menyentak Bella yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan nyaris tertidur. Nyamuk-nyamuk menggigitnya, membuatnya sedikit meringis. Ia berusaha mencari arlojinya, dan ketika menemukan, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ya Tuhan…

_Teng_

_Teng_

Terdengar suara lonceng di saat hujan mulai mereda. Bella terkesiap ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah , mencari sumber suara. Namun tak dapat ia temukan karena keterbatasan pandangannya dalam kondisi gelap gulita begini.

_Teng. Teng._

Suara samar—suara keramaian. _Siapa di sana?_

Bella menenteng tasnya. Dengan lentera, ia menyusuri area sekitar—mencari tanpa arah. Perasaannya tak enak, seolah mata hatinya melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, seolah berhadapan dengan makhluk mengerikan, seolah mencium bau kematian yang mencekam, membuat tulang-tulang melemas. Lenteranya menari-nari dalam gelap, menggambarkan siluet tak jelas akan jalan yang kini ditempuhnya, memperlihatkan siluet pohon willow yang membentangkan ranting-rantingnya, seperti membentangkan jubah panjang…. Seperti boneka jerami yang mendongak melotot kearah Bella dengan leher panjang terjulur, membentuk seringai dalam pendar kegelapan, mengelilinginya, menolak untuk membiarkannya keluar. Melingkar, melingkar, bernyanyi sendu dalam malam—mengurung Bella dalam ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu jatuh mendarat ke lehernya. Membelit dengan erat, ia menjatuhkan lenteranya, berteriak kencang. Pohon willow tertawa, tertawa lebar, menarik seringai menyeramkan dari kematian. Licin-licin sekali—Bella terjerembab jatuh, tubuhnya menghempas tanah—darah merembes keluar dari pipinya. Jari jemari willow menggores wajahnya, lenteranya mati—mati dalam kegelapan, membuatnya menciut dalam ketakutan diantara willow bergoyang, menari dalam kegelapan, dan… mengadakan upacara pemakaman?

_Untukku?_

…_Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

_**TEP**_

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sesuatu yang lain menyentuh lehernya, sesuatu yang dingin—dingin sekali. Tak ada hawa kehidupan, Bella menepis tangan pucat yang seperti menyembul dari balik kegelapan. Ia bergerak mundur, tangan itu mendekatinya, ia menepis kuat-kuat. Gadis Belgia itu menjerit, ia nyaris menangis.

"TIDAAAK!" ia berteriak takut, mencari lenteranya yang baru saja padam, mencoba menyalakannya kembali. Tidak berhasil. Gagal. Ia masih dibalut histeria, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan lentera itu, melempar sembarang arah. Suara benturan samar terdengar, sesuatu roboh di depannya. Ia berjengit takut. Halilintar menyerang liar, menggagahi sang langit dengan cahayanya.

Saat terlihat _sebuah badan_, Bella berteriak lagi, tapi segera tergantikan oleh kesadarannya—ketika akhirnya pandangannya bisa membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan, ia melihat dengan samar, wajah itu. Wajah pucat seakan berlapis cat putih—benar-benar pucat, seperti tak memiliki pembuluh darah. Dengan pakaian hitam kelam yang sederhana, cukup membuat alisnya bertautan. Tubuhnya masih berguncang, gemetar takut. Jantungnya berdetak abnormal selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mulai melentur, santai, berdetak dengan ritmis bersama sang waktu.

Ia menyadari apa yang membelitnya, seekor ular liar. Di lepaskannya dengan perlahan lalu ia mundur, bergeser ke bawah pohon willow lainnya setelah sebelumnya ia memandang takut-takut. Tak ada apapun. Semua normal. Segalanya seperti mimpi, sekali lagi—seperti sebuah ilusi yang fana. Ia mengantuk lalu tertidur, tertidur dengan tubuh misterius yang tidak meyakinkan di dekatnya, di sebuah tempat yang dihinggapi willow-willow…

* * *

Bella membuka matanya kembali. Dalam cuaca yang masih mendung, ia menyudahi ingatan itu dan memandang sendu jalur rel yang membentang di depannya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu _dia._

Hati gadis itu menciut, seolah tak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Ada beberapa orang yang tahu-tahu telah ada di dekatnya, seseorang pria tua dengan rambut pirang yang memudar dalam usia. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian model Prancis yang modis—menggandeng putri kecilnya yang mengenakan mantel berbulu yang menutupi hingga pahanya, memperlihatkan siluet rok yang di perpendek bewarna putih susu. Seorang pemuda dengan topi _Homburg_ dan setelan _Norfolk_ berdiri di sana, berbicara dengan petugas stasiun yang sesekali tertawa, wajahnya tak terlalu jelas dalam pandangan Bella. Ia menerawang ke angkasa, ke batas pandangannya ke rel kereta api. Sebentar lagi keberangkatannya.

* * *

"_Aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh." Gadis itu berkata. Menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang dilapisi setelan jaket dan rok bewarna cerah. Dipandanginya pemuda itu dengan penuh pengertian, mengecup sejenak pipi pemuda itu, "Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik, tenang saja—aku akan segera kembali setelah memberitahukan soal ini." Bella memandang wajah yang sedikit bersemburat merah di pipinya, memandang gemas pemuda itu. "Sebentar saja, oke?"_

* * *

_Sebentar saja._

Perlahan asap kelam menyembul dari kejauhan, sebuah kereta Continental Express melaju di jalurnya dengan gagah, melawan hawa dingin bulan desember. Bella bangkit berdiri, menjinjing tasnya dan bersiap di peron. Menyudahi potongan demi potongan ingatan yang mulai bermunculan.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka, sebelum perjalanan gadis itu dimulai, _sesuatu_ terjadi?

Netfmmell muda belum menyadarinya sebelum akhirnya merasakan desingan peluru melewati jenjang lehernya—_well_, nyaris.

_**DOR**_

_**DOR**_

Adu tembak terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan mengawali kepanikan massal. Suara bergemuruh menggetarkan rel-rel besi, semua lari pontang panting mencoba keluar dari stasiun itu. Sempat dilihatnya beberapa tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya, terjepit, darah segar menetes di mana-mana. Bella terpaku melihatnya. Terpaku—

"KYAAA!"

* * *

_Plak._

_Tamparan panas mendarat di pipi gadis muda itu, suasana ruang keluara sunyi senyap seketika. Air mata mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Bella memegang pipinya yang panas, kemudian menatap kakaknya, Lord Etherland dalam-dalam _—_dan di balasdengan tatapan garang; iris emerland itu terlihat begitu membara dalam amarah. Nyonya Kartini—istri Lord Etherland yang berkebangsaan Indonesia menutup mulutnya, topi tingginya bergeser sedikit sedangkan Luxie Netfmmel kakak Bella membentuk tanda salib dengan khusyuk. Menutup mata seolah enggan bertatapan dengan adiknya yang membatu disana._

"_Pergi!"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_PERGI KAU, GADIS JALANG!" kakaknya mencaci maki, menghempaskan vas bunga di dekatnya dengan emosi. Suara pecahannya memekakan telinganya, membuat beberapa pria lain yang ada disana berdiri, mencoba menahan Lord Etherland yang dibalut emosi. "KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUIMU LAGI! TIDAK AKAN!__ JE UIT VAN DEZE FAMILIE__!__!"_

_Caci maki sang kakak membuat air mata itu kini benar-benar mengalir di pipi pemiliknya, Bella. Kotak bewarna cokelat tua jatuh—memperlihatkan secuil isinya. Sebuah cake kecil dengan krim kocok warna putih hancur sudah._

"_KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUIMU! DEMI TUHAN, AKU BERSUMPAH! AKU BERSUMPAH—KAMU DAN DIA—"_

_Nyonya Etherland menangis melengking, terisak-isak mendengar pernyataan suaminya terhadap adik iparnya itu. Suaranya tercekat—_

* * *

_**DOR**_

Tembakan kesekian, seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan setelan Norfolk dilengkapi topi Homburg, melontarkan pelurunya dengan lincah. Satu persatu tubuh ambruk, Bella hanya berjarak sekitar beberapa meter ketika ia bisa melihat seperti apa rupa sang penembak. Pupil matanya mengecil…

* * *

_Jari-jemari berpaut dalam tiap langkah bersama. Panas. Dingin. Dua hawa beradu, bercumbu erat. Sesekali willow-willow berdesis dalam lambaian angin. Burung-burung membentangkan sayapnya di angkasa, lepas landas—berpetualang dengan bebas di atmosfir._

_Dan di saat itulah ia bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Iris itu memandang dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang—emerland dengan emerland. Persamaan yang cocok._

"_Bella—"_

…

"Fernando!"

Bella spontan berteriak, menarik pemuda itu ke arah kanan, menunduk di deretan bangku. Sebuah peluru yang seharusnya mengenai pemuda itu gagal menggencet target—pemuda itu pun tercekat. Ia menyadari dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari _penyelamat_-nya. _Emerald_ bertemu dengan _emerald_, persamaan yang cocok. Ya, tentu saja_—_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa kau membunuh orang?"

Sungguh, raut pemuda itu seolah berkata; _Apa saja, singkirkan wanita tak diundang ini_. Ia memandangi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, mencoba menenali orang di depannya. _Siapa? Siapa? Ia merasa…_

Tunggu. Tampaknya, ia _merasa_ familiar…

**Pertemuan kembali?**

_**DOR**_

* * *

_**.**_

Beberapa personel AMIP Tim E plus pemuda Jerman yang tidak seharusnya ikut ke sana berdiri beberapa _yard_ dari posisi korban. Bau menyengat menusuk penciuman mereka, dan perut Gilbert Beilschmidt mulas tak karuan memandangi korban yang setengah membusuk itu—ia alihkan pandangan terhadap para petugas forensik yang mengiris permukaan kepala mayat wanita berambut pirang itu dengan pemotong kecil, membuka permukaan kepala bagian atas wanita malang itu, Lovino memuntahkan pasta yang dimakannya beberapa jam yang lalu dan wajahnya tampak pucat setelah kembali pada kawanannya di ruang forensik tersebut. Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Yunani yang lamban membantu rekannya se-profesi berperawakan besar yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Sadiq Adnan, sesekali mereka saling berkelahi dalam tugasnya, menunjukan kurang akurnya mereka pada rombongan yang baru sampai sekitar pukul tiga sore tadi. Arthur tampak fokus memperhatikan mayat wanita yang pucat itu, mencoba mereka-reka siapa yang membunuhnya begini kejam…

"Korban merupakan seorang wanita Belgia, berambut pirang—perutnya terbelah dua dengan kasar, melihat pembusukan organ yang terjadi waktu kematiannya sudah cukup lama…" Pemuda Yunani yang beridentitas sebagai Heracles Karpussi itu mengguman lambat sambil membuka batok kepala jenazah itu dengan pemotong mesin, membuat pola kotak dan memasukan tangannya kedalamnya, mengambil otak bewarna keabuan dan menyerahkannya terhadap rekannya untuk ditimbang. Sadiq memperotes untuk bagian penjelasan yang seharusnya adalah bagiannya semua, keduanya hampir bertengkar lagi sebelum akhirnya Arthur memengahi dengan bersumpah serapah seperti biasa. Akhirnya suasana mulai tenang setelah akhirnya Heracles memutuskan untuk mengalah—walau dari ekspresinya terlihat kesal. Sadiq menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai korban; wanita muda dengan perut terbelah dua secara kasar, tampaknya karena alat yang digunakan tak begitu bagus. Ditemukan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, wanita yang idetintas lengkapnya masih tanda tanya itu sepertinya, kata Sadiq, orang asing yang bertandang ke tanah Inggris ini. Sudah menikah. Ada cincin pernikahan di jari manisnya, tewas akibat kehabisan darah.

Lovino menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir keras sembari mengamati wajah sang Jane Doe (Sebutan untuk korban perempuan yang tidak diketahui identitasnya), wajah beku yang pucat—menyiratkan tanda tanya, teka-teki dalam dirinya. Apa, bagaimana, siapa, kapan dan mengapa wanita ini dibunuh?

"Kalau menurutmu orang ini turis…"Arthur menyuarakan opininya, matanya menatap pria Turki yang menoleh kearahnya. Logat Inggrisnya terasa jelas dan ia berdiri angkuh, percaya diri sambil mengelilingi mayat tersebut, "Berarti ada waktu dimana dia menghilang—tenggat waktu, sampai akhirnya tewas."Matanya beralih terhadap pemuda albino yang terbengong menatap sekeliling, yang tengah mencatat-catat rangkaian informasi tersebut dikepalanya. "Mungkin ada berita hilangnya seorang wanita Belgia di koran-koran lama—ya kan, Gilbert?"

Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda albino berkebangsaan Jerman itu, yang ditatap bertingkah kesenangan. "Kesesesese~ sudah kuduga kalian akan membutuhkan diriku yang _awesome_ dan hebat ini." Katanya bangga sembari menepuk dada.

Alfred memicingkan mata kala mendengar kata 'hebat' itu, memperotes dengan sengit bahwa ia yang _HERO_ ini adalah yang terhebat. Sebelum sebuah perdebatan konyol meletus, Lovino menggerutu—cukup membuat keduanya tersadar akan situasi. Gilbert mengangguk dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya akan membantu dengan _awesome_, sebagai personel bagian informasi yang kerap kali dimintai tolong oleh AMIP dalam penyelidikan itu akan berusaha sebaik dan sekeren mungkin dalam mencari data yang dimaksud.

Sebelum mereka akhirnya bubar, Lovino memandangi wajah korban itu agak lama—seolah ingin mengabadikan dalam ingatannya. Beragam pemikirannya bergelanyut dalam otaknya, membuatnya sesaat berhenti melangkah. Alisnya bertautan dan pemikiran-pemikiran itu berkesinambungan dalam alam pikirnya, namun pemikiran itu terhenti ketika pemuda Jerman itu kembali menggangguinya, dengan kejahilan tingkat akut yang membuatnya bersumpah serapah sepanjang menyusuri lorong gedung forensik. Keempatnya memasuki Toyota hitam yang terparkir dan melenggang pergi, singgah di sebuah café untuk makan siang yang terlambat.

* * *

**To Be Continue**


	2. File01 : Journey

**「****Sebelumnya…**

Sungguh, raut pemuda itu seolah berkata; _Apa saja—siapa saja tolong singkirkan wanita gila ini_. Ia memandangi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu, mencoba menenali orang di depannya. _Siapa? Siapa? Ia merasa…_

Tunggu. Tampaknya, ia _merasa_ familiar…

**Pertemuan kembali?**

_**DOR**_

* * *

WILLOW - on the Darkness

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power ©Hidekaz Himruya

.

The Willow ©Algernoon Blackwood. Inspirated

.

WILLOW – on the Darkness (c) Me

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

[Chapter 01 : Journey on the Darkness]

* * *

_**DOR**_

_**DOR**_

"Kyaaa—!"

"Awas!"

Pemuda dengan surai cokelat dan iris _emerald_ segera menundukan kepala wanita di depannya yang memekik ketika tiga butir peluru berdesing diantara mereka, salah satunya mengenai lengan pemuda itu. Darah menetes segar, membuat sang pemuda meringis kesakitan. Tapi senyum kecut masih terpatri di wajah tampannya. Bella tampak panik ketika menyadari pemuda itu terluka, sedikit gelagapan dan merasa bersalah atas ketelodarannya, ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai perban di tengah pertempuran dadakan bulan desember, dimana desingan peluru menembus kedamaian pagi di salah satu wilayah Inggris…

"Keluar kau, keparat! Kau harus membayarnya dengan nyawamu!" seseorang memaki, entah ditujukan pada siapa.

Pemuda itu menatap berapi-api, ada hasrat pertempuran yang bergelora dalam darah mediterania-nya. Ia harus melindungi—melindungi—dan ia pun bangkit, meraih revolver-nya, bertempur dengan gairah kekanakan. Matanya berkilat semangat, seolah-olah ini mainan barunya. Ia bergabung dengan arena perkelahian, dalam kondisi luka-luka, sebuah tindakan yang terasa gegabah. Bella mendongakan kepalanya, kemudian mencoba menyusul pemuda itu. Ia masih terlihat panik mencari sesuatu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan bando pita bewarna hijau gelap miliknya. Sembari berlindung dengan tangan kanannya, ia berlari pelan, memanggil pemuda itu untuk kembali.

"Fernando! Fernando!"

"Eh?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Fernando itu terdiam, memandang bingung wanita yang berdiri didekatnya. Wanita itu tampak bingung dan panik dengan luka di lengannya, terlihat polos. Dan sang pemuda ikal itu kembali lengah di tengah kekacauan ini, beragam pecahan kaca berserakan di permukaan tempat itu dengan gelimpangan mayat dan darah yang menetes. Dua orang dengan setelan hitam menerjangnya secara mendadak, membuat sang pemuda yang 'melayang' itu kembali tersadar akan dunianya. Perkelahian antar lelaki pun tak terelakan lagi, dengan adu jotos dan bergulat. Bella tampak terkejut dan serta merta mendekati arena pergulatan yang diselingi oleh muntahan revolver yang tak terkontrol, " ! jangan banyak bergerak, lukamu belum sembuh dan—HEI! Lepaskan dia, dong!"

Bahkan dua lawan pemuda ikal itu tak kalah melongo bingung dengan tingkah wanita Belgia yang mencoba menghentikan pertarungan jantan hanya dengan berkata-kata tersebut, ekspresinya menyiratkan kepanikan dengan luka yang dialami oleh pemuda dengan iris _emerald_ yang tampak identik dengannya. Pergulatan serius yang bisa mengakibatkan cedera serius terhenti sejenak dengan konyolnya oleh wanita-yang-tak-bisa-baca-situasi tersebut. Namun sesuatu seakan menyentak sang pemuda ikal dan serta merta memberikan perlawanan keras terhadap dua lawan—membuat dua orang itu meringis kesakitan dan seketika mengeluarkan senjatanya, memuntahkan peluru dengan target yang baru saja lolos dari cengkraman, sang pemuda menarik tangan Bella untuk segera menjauh. Tidak memperhatikan sang Belgia yang masih kalang kabut dengan pengobatan, memperlihatkan sisi _clueless_ yang sebenarnya tidak tepat untuk saat ini,

"Fernando! jangan pergi! Tunggu—biar aku obati—"

Wanita itu buru-buru berjingkit dan menyingkap lengan baju sang pemuda yang di panggil Fernando itu, mencari luka yang menguarkan aroma besi menyengat tersebut, sorot matanya menunjukan kekhawatiran dan perhatian yang segera saja ditepis oleh pemuda ikal dengan kulit terbakar itu.

"Fernando? Kenapa—"

"Tidak, _Señorita…_"tolak sang pemuda sebelum Bella sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bukan maksud pemuda ikal itu untuk menolak kebaikan nona di depannya ini. Hanya saja waktu yang sekarang ini tidak tepat untuk…

"FERNANDO!"

_**DOR**_

Tembakan kembali melesat di udara.

…

….

* * *

Tumpahan cahaya senja tergaris di kaki horizon langit. Beberapa burung gagak berterbangan, sementara hawa dingin masih menyerbu, memeluk erat kehidupan Inggris itu. Bella perlahan membuka mata, merasakan tempatnya berpijak pusing dan perlahan, ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dirinya ada dalam _brougham_, terbaring di salah satu bangku. Ia melihat seseorang di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya—seorang pemuda. Ia nyaris meneriakan nama itu lagi setelah menyadari orang itu bukan yang di maksud. Wajah itu pucat sekali, tubuhnya terbaring dengan kaki terlipat—lambat-laun ia menyadari siapa orang itu. Orang yang berselisihan dengannya di penginapan. Ia terdiam memandangi onggokan tubuh setelah akhirnya menyadari—

"KYAAA!"

Dan pemuda dengan jaket berbulu tersentak, ia tersedak dari makan tomat merah yang dibawanya. Terbatuk-batuk lalu menarik kekang kudanya—kereta _brougham_ terhenti perlahan dan dua ekor kuda berkulit cokelat tua meringik seolah kesal dengan penghentian dadakan di musim dingin ini. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar pintu berderit yang terbuka dan suara berisik di belakang. Ia menghela nafas berat mencoba memikirkan apa yang akan….

"Fernando! Ada mayat! Ada mayat di dalam!"

…terjadi.

Bella memandang pemuda yang akhirnya memutuskan turun dari tempatnya di sana—ia memukul pelan tubuh pemuda lugu itu dan tertawa riang, "Kenapa kau malah meletakannya di dekatku? Kau tahu itu mengerikan…"

"…dan omong-omong, kenapa kau tadi membunuh orang-orang?"

Bella Netfmmel terus saja berceloteh riang dalam bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sang pemuda, pemuda itu hanya manggut-manggut mengikuti wanita yang kini berjalan riang meninggalkan _brougham_ yang tergeletak disana. Menatap dengan perasaan bingung . Angin berhembus diantara keduanya, membawa hawa dingin segar yang menerpa wajah wanita itu, ia membentangkan tangannya dan tertawa riang,

"Ahahaha, Fernando, aku tak menyangka kau akan disini. Kau tahu? Aku rindu sekali…"

"Eh?"

Sebuah sambutan yang membuat wanita Belgia itu membuka matanya, memandangi dengan alis yang bertautan. Ia mendekati pemuda dengan jaket berbulu itu, ada semburat merah dipipi Bella dan ekspresinya menyiratkan rasa sedih,

"Fernando…" panggilnya sendu, tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, "Ka-kamu lupa padaku?"

Pemuda yang disebut Fernando oleh Bella terdiam, keduanya berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Fernando tersenyum tipis, menatapnya dengan penuh makna lalu menepis tangan sang wanita dari pipinya, menatap halus wanita itu.

"Fernando…"

"A,Ano—dengarkan dulu penjelasanku..." Lawan bicara Bella Netfmmel itu tersenyum kikuk, menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, tampak kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan opininya pada sang wanita,

"Kamu itu… sebenarnya siapa, ya?"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Bella terbelalak, mundur beberapa langkah, menggeleng tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya. Ia memandangi ujung kaki ujung kepala pemuda dihadapannya, memastikan ia tidak salah orang,

"_Gott_, Fernando!" Bella berlari menghambur kearah pemuda itu, mencubit-cubit pipi itu, "Kau lupa? Kau lupa? Fernando, Aku istrimu! **Istrimu**!"

"Eeeh?" Pemuda tersebut malah memasang tampang polos, terkejut akan semua itu, ia terlihat bingung sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah setelah di cubit tiba-tiba oleh sang Belgia. Apa yang terjadi disini? Ia telah menikah? Eh? Tunggu, dia tidak pernah—tidak, tidak, rasanya tidak—

"Tunggu, _Señorita_, aku masih…"

"Kau melupakanku setelah sekian lama terpisah? Jahat, ih!"Namun Bella keburu memotong, memukul pelan tubuh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Fernando itu, "Aku sudah jauh-jauh ingin menemuimu—"

"_Se,Señorita_—sebentar—"

"…Dan kau melupakanku begitu saja? Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, Fernando, aku…"

"Se,sebentar…"

"…Kenapa kau malah bersikap seperti itu? Bahasa apa yang kau pakai? Kau tidak pernah menggunakannya waktu…"

"_Señorita!_"

Pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangan halus dari wajahnya yang tampak menanggung malu dengan semburat pink dan peluh menetes. Bella terdiam dan merasa salah tingkah—sikapnya pasti tidak menyenangkan Fernando. _'Kau memalukan'_, kutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia baru hendak meminta maaf ketika pemuda itu lebih dulu berbicara,

"Sebentar, biar aku bicara dulu, oke?" pemuda itu tampak agak canggung, iris _emerald_ miliknya menyapu bentangan cakrawala sebelum akhirnya kembali beralih kepada sang wanita yang telah menunggu.

"Aku…Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, _Señorita_, aku bukan suamimu, aku—"

Semburat malu makin terlihat di wajahnya yang berkulit kecokelatan, tentu ia ingat kejadian di Dover Prioty—dimana wanita aneh itu berteriak dengan amat sangat memalukan, membuat kondisi hening sejenak.

"_Jangan ganggu suamiku!"_

_Cih. _Ia membuang muka, enggan menatap wanita itu, meski ada perasaan aneh di ulu hatinya. Perasaan _déjà vu_ akan wajah itu, tapi samar-samar, tak jelas. Rasanya ia…

….

..

_Pagi menyambut, bergerak diantara celah-celah willow. Datangnya matahari menepuk pipi gadis itu dengan hangat, membuat mata yang tertutup itu bergerak—membuka dengan perlahan. Ia mencium bau sesuatu—sesuatu yang familiar. Bella tersadar, ia masih bersandar di pohon willow itu. Didepannya telah ada seorang pemuda dengan pakaian hitam, kulit pucatnya tak berkehidupan. Ia menyalakan api, memasak sesuatu dengan tenang. Berjongkok tanpa alas kaki._

Ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Bella telah terbangun, ia menoleh, memberikan senyum ramah. "Selamat pagi, Nona"

_Bella bisa melihat bekas kemerahan di dahi pemuda itu."Kau—kau yang tadi malam?" Bella bertanya takut-takut._

Pemuda itu terdiam, seolah ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna pertanyaan Bella sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Iya, maaf, mungkin kehadiranku membuatmu panik." katanya dengan senyum ramah. Ikat kepala bewarna hitam kecil membelit kepalanya bergoyang seiring dengan aksesori unik di lehernya. "Kau mau?" Ia menyodorkan sup dengan mangkuk kayu yang sederhana.  
Saat Bella siap mengulurkan tangan menyambut, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Astaga—Hei, apa kau melihat perahuku?"

_Pemuda itu hanya diam dan menikmati sup paginya dengan damai beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Perahu? A-aku tidak melihat…," matanya tertuju pada willow-willow di sana, "aku hanya melihat semacam keping-kepingan kayu di tepian sana. Apa itu namanya perahu?"_

_Bella mengerutkan dahi, hendak mengajukan pertanyaan '_Kau tidak tahu yang namanya perahu?_' Tapi menyadari ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu ia segera beranjak, menuju ke tempat yang diarahkan oleh si pemuda misterius. Pemuda itu menyusul kemudian. Dan… setelah itu, gadis Belgia tersebut menemukan dirinya berdiri membeku sekitar dua meter dari posisi perahunya yang kini porak poranda. "Ee~arus sungai memang akhir-akhir ini deras, yaa~~"_

_Bella tidak mendengar penuturan pemuda itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia memilih mendekati puing-puing transportasinya itu._

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan posisi masih memunggungi si pemuda. Keheningan tercipta sesaat sebelum akhirnya orang itu menjawab, "Aku—aku—aku tidak tah, nona. Aku tidak punya nama."

"_Jangan berkata begitu, Herr! Kau membuatku takut~~" Bella meringis, menatap pemuda itu, "Kau pasti punya nama, kan?"_

…_._

_.._

Pemuda tersenyum tipis masih tampak kebingungan disana. Ditatapnya wanita itu, membuat dehaman keras sehingga membuat wanita yang sedang asyik melamun itu sedikit terkejut. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda bersuara lagi,

"Dengar, _Señorita_—aku, yah, tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan…"Pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan agak kikuk, "…mungkin anda salah orang, sebab namaku…"

…

..

_Keheningan memuncak, matahari menyinari mereka berdua. Membentuk bayangan di permukaan tanah, sesekali willow berbisik, melambai pada dunia dengan gerakan yang samar. Pemuda itu masih bungkam, Bella menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Begitu banyak pikiran dalam dirinya._

"_Baiklah, Nona ." Pemuda itu akhirnya berkata dengan senyum tipis, membuat gadis Belgia itu mau tak mau menatapnya, "Aku sungguh tak ingat—tapi kau bisa memanggilku…"_

…

_.._

"_...Fernando …"_

_.._

"…Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Bella membelalakkan mata. Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Antonio itu terdiam membiarkan wanita di depannya berpikir sejenak. Hati sang wanita Belgia mencelos dalam hati. Ia malu, terkejut akan dua perbedaan yang jelas itu. '_Keduanya orang yang berbeda? Ti-ti-tidak mungkin! …Dia begitu mirip dan aku…aku…aku…'_

"Dan sangat disayangkan anda malah ikut campur terhadap _urusan _orang-orang sepertiku." Nada suara Antonio sempat terdengar serius, sebelum kemudian, "Ah, sebentar—bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, _Señorita_?"

"Bella Netfmmel."

"Oh." Antonio mengguman singkat, memandang tegas wanita itu, "Dan tampaknya saya tidak mengenal anda—baiklah, selamat siang."

Antonio berbalik, meninggalkan Bella disitu. Ia berjalan menuju kereta _brougham_yang terparkir disana. Sementara Bella masih diam mematung mencerna pernyataan pemuda berambut ikal itu.

"Ah! Fernand—eh, maksudku Antonio! Tunggu!"

Bella mengejar Antonio yang sudah beberapa langkah didepannya itu, sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya. Memandang bingung ketika ia sudah dekat dengan transportasinya itu.

"Kau harus mengantarku kembali!"

Ekspresi shock tergambar jelas di wajah Antonio, ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan alis berkedut, mulutnya ternganga.

"Tunggu dulu, _Seño_—maksudku, Miss Netfmmel, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang ke Spanyol dan kita tidak saling mengenal…"

"Tapi gara-gara kamu… gara-gara orang-orang seperti kalian…" Bella berkata dengan tergagap, berusaha mencari alasan. "Gara-gara kalian aku jadi ketinggalan kereta, dan …dan membuat kedamaian rusak."

"Tunggu dulu."Antonio memberi isyarat agar Bella berhenti berkomentar, "Itu tidak masuk akal. Lagipula anda sendiri yang ikut campur dalam masalah, dan…hal seperti itu bukan tanggung jawabku."

Wajah Bella berkerut, mulai memerah, "Ka-kau terlalu mirip dengan suamiku! Aarrghh, kenapa sih kalian harus mirip?"

"Kenapa malah menyalahkanku?"Antonio terkejut lalu tersenyum kecut, agak repot untuk berargumentasi dengan wanita yang mendadak menjadi cerewet ini, "Bukan salahku, dong, kalau wajahku mirip dengan suamimu yang aneh…"

"Jangan hina dia."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengejek—"

"Pokoknya kau harus mengantarku!"

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya, lagipula—"

"Antarkan aku menemui suamiku kembali."

"Aku tidak mau."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, dua orang dengan pendirian teguh, mulai keras kepala terhadap kehendak masing-masing. Angin berhembus pelan diantara keduanya, menciptakan jeda keheningan yang selaras dengan waktu. Pemuda Spanyol itu berdiri tegap didepan wanita muda bertubuh mungil yang berhadapan dengannya, kepala Bella mendongak untuk menatap tajam Antonio. Bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka, bersiap untuk melanjutkan argumen yang tertunda beberapa detik…

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, lho, Antonio."

"Tapi aku tidak minta bantuanmu…"

"Kau menghancurkan rencana kepulanganku."

"Dan kau telah semakin memperkeruh urusan _kami_."

"Kau—HEI! Tunggu dulu, kan sudah kubilang itu karena wajahmu yang mirip sekali dengan suamiku yang tampan."

"Lho, bukan salahku dong kalau wajahku memang tampan, Miss—"

"Narsis."

"Tapi kenyataannya memang benar~~"

"Kau membuat nyawaku terancam…"

"Itu kan salah sendiri ikut campur."

"Tapi sekarang aku bakal jadi incaran _organisasi _ juga, dong!"

"Itu resiko."

"Kau semakin memperumit masalah dalam hidupku, Antonio."

"Dan kau menciptakan masalah baru utukku."

"Kau penjahat yang telah membunuh orang-orang tak berdosa!"

"Sebentar, itu tidak ada hubungannya…"

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya antarkan aku—"

Namun sang Spaniard itu seakan tak mendengar dan malah berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi wanita kebangsaan Belgia itu, membuat wanita pirang tersebut berkedut kesal dan menyingsing roknya, menyusul pemuda yang melangkah lumayan cepat itu.

"Oy! Oy! Antonio! Jangan seenaknya, dong!"

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa…"jawaban sang pemuda Spanyol itu telontar dengan senyum miris, wanita itu bergerak menyusulnya. Dengan alis yang saling bertautan, "Aku nggak mau tahu! Pokoknya antarkan aku kemba—AKHH!"

Tangan kecil sang Belgia yang bergerak untuk menjangkau jaket pemuda ikal itu keburu dicengkram kuat oleh Antonio, Bella merintih kesakitan ketika menyadari cengkraman itu semakin kuat. Ia memandangi pemuda itu hendak mem-protes sebelum akhirnya terdiam ketika iris emerald-nya bertemu dengan sorot mata dingin yang menusuk tersebut, tampaklah bahwa Antonio kini berada dalam keseriusan, cukup membuat kecerewetan Netfmmel itu menciut sesaat,

"Dan kau membunuh saudaraku, Miss Netfmmel."

Bella membeliakan matanya, menatap tak percaya. Jantungnya mencelos mendengar kata 'membunuh' itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menciut dalam hati, keduanya terdiam dan raut wajah Antonio tak lagi manis. Matanya menatap beku sang wanita yang mulai salah tingkah, "E—eh, aku…membunuh?" Bella berkata dengan gugup, "Tidak, kau bercanda, Antonio, aku tidak mungkin…"

Dan Bella terdiam, teringat akan jenazah dalam _brougham_ itu, jenazah yang wajahnya kurang lebih seperti Antonio, hanya saja lebih tua sedikit dan…dan mirip dengan suaminya juga.

_Tunggu, kenapa ada tiga orang yang mirip di dunia ini?_

Bella tak mampu pertanyaan itu, ia kembali memandang pemuda yang terlihat serius itu. Senyum cerah yang terukir tadi mulai meluntur, membuat hati sang wanita Belgia itu menciut. Mulai gelagapan, ia mengalihkan pandangan. Ada rasa enggan untuk menatap _emerald_ itu.

"Maaf…"

Bella menundukan kepala, pemuda Spanyol itu tak menjawab dan menaiki tempat sang kusir, kuda-kuda yang mulai kedinginan itu meringik. Sementara pikiran wanita itu serabutan, mungkinkah—mungkinkah ia telah salah menembak waktu itu? ia ingat betul sekarang peristiwa di Dover Priory itu—dirinya, berteriak, mencoba menolong Antonio, yang dikiranya sebagai suaminya, Fernando. Ia mengambil alih revolver Antonio yang nyaris kena tembakan, melontarkan timah panas membabi buta.

Antonio menarik kekang kudanya, sebelum akhirnya Bella terburu-buru mendekati dan menatap wajah itu dengan sedikit kikuk, "A,Aku menyesal, Antonio—"

"Minta maaf pun tak akan mengembalikan kakakku."

"Tapi—aku sudah menolongmu! Antonio, sungguh, seandainya aku tidak melakukan itu mungkin kau…"

"Dan kurasa hutang nyawa itu sudah lunas." Antonio berkata dengan serius, "Aku juga sudah menolongmu, kan?"

"Tapi—"

Keduanya terdiam, Bella hampir menangis dan hatinya terasa teriris sembilu, ia sudah hendak mundur ketika akhirnya pemuda Spanyol itu keburu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Sorot mata itu masih menatap tajam sang wanita Belgia sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah—baiklah, ayo naik."

"Eh?"

Antonio tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah ia katakan, sesuatu bergejolak dan mendorongnya untuk mengatakan itu. Ia bisa melihat wanita itu tersenyum lebar dengan hangat, ia tak tahu pasti kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan kalimat barusan. Entah apakah ia merasa terpengaruh dengan raut polos yang hendak menangis ataukah penasaran dengan suami nona itu—yang dibilang mirip dengannya, _ganteng _pula.

"Kau yang minta supaya aku antar, kan? Berjanjilah untuk melupakanku setelah semua ini, oke?"

…..

…

* * *

Lovino Vargas melangkah menuju markasnya sembari menenteng plastik belanjaan, melintasi sepanjang trotoar yang disemen. Orang-orang lalu lalang di malam rabu ini, hilir mudik dengan ramainya percakapan yang simpang siur di atmosfir. Pemuda Italia itu melirik arlojinya, mengumpat-umpat lantaran kalah _hom-pim-pa_ bareng Scott dan Alfred yang berakhir dengan sodoran daftar belanjaan AMIP tim E untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Dan kali ini pun ia akan mengambil jatah _shift_ malam di Senior Investigation Office, mengusut tumpukan data yang kemarin dibawakan oleh si-_Potato-Bastard_. Dengan sok _awesome_ orang itu lagi-lagi mengundang debat kusir tak jelas antara dia dengan ketuanya. Semakin memperamai suasana markas kecil mereka. Oh, Ya Tuhan, ia harap kasus ini akan segera berakhir—ia ingin mengambil cuti untuk berlibur di dataran kaya matahari, tanah airnya, Italia—bersama adiknya, Feliciano yang kini masih berada di studio foto—_'Vee, pengambilan foto dengan Ludwig untuk cover bulan ini, fratello~~' _begitu kata adiknya. _Sigh_, kenapa orang itu mau-maunya masuk dunia _entertainment_ yang menyebalkan—bersama adik si _Awesome-Freak _itu? Lovino mendongkol dalam hatinya.

Dan ketika ia telah masuk kedalam _flat_ kecil itu, ia bisa melihat pemuda albino berkebangsaan Jerman yang tengah mengutak-atik kerjaannya—lagi. Membuat tempramen Lovino naik, dan mudah ditebak, dengan mencak-mencak ia mengumpati pemuda Jerman itu dengan serangkaian sumpah serapah. "_Potato Bastaaaaaarrrrd_! Kenapa kau mengacaukan meja kerjaku lagi, sih?"

"_Kesesesese_~, aku yang awesome ini hanya ingin melihat—AW! cukup, _Tomate. _Aku menyerah, oke? jangan bersikap anarkis begitu…"Gilbert nyengir dan mencoba menenangkan Lovino yang sudah mau melempar beberapa perabotan kearahnya, "Kau tahu kan betapa ngototnya si Vash tentang penghematan?"

"_Damn it_." Lovino menggembungkan pipinya, cemberut dan akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk melempari pemuda dengan burung bulat bewarna kuning itu. Ia memilih meletakan barang belanjaan di dapur dan Gilbert kembali menggoda-godainya dengan iseng, cukup membuatnya bercaci maki sendiri. Ketika akhirnya _Beeper _yang baru dimilikinya berdering dan menampilkan sebuah pesan, ia berhenti.

Gilbert Beilschmidt mengamati wajah si pemuda Italia yang mulai beku. Ekspresi _tsundere_-nya yang lucu itu meluntur—tergantikan oleh irisyang menggelap. Sebuah senyum tipis yang tidak biasa terpatri di wajah itu, membuat seribu tanda tanya.

"_Tomate_?"

"…"Lovino tak menjawab sebelum akhirnya mendongakan kepala, menatap pemuda Jerman yang balas menatapnya. "Hah? Apa, _Potato Bastard_? Ke-kenapa kau mengamatiku seperti itu? Ini—ini kan cuma petunjuk untuk _kasus_!"

* * *

…Dan nyaris sepanjang perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dengan berdiam diri.

Setelah menaiki _brougham _(serta menguruskan pemakaman kakak Antonio di pemakaman setempat) menuju Stasiun Catenbury East Railway yang hanya beberapa mil dari tempat mereka tadi, keduanya memesan tiket perjalanan menuju Skotlandia—seperti yang dikatakan oleh Bella mengenai tujuannya, kereta mereka berangkat dari peron dua dan akan transit ke stasiun Charring Cross di London, keduanya duduk di salah satu gerbong, memandangi pemandang Ashford yang kini mereka lewati, "Hei."

Perhatian Bella tertuju pada Antonio yang memanggilnya dan menawarkan sebiji tomat padanya, "Bisakah kau bercerita tentang suamimu itu?" tanya sang pemuda Spanyol itu dengan senyum riang biasanya.

Bella terdiam, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya, menerima pemberian Antonio itu, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begitu peduli?"

Antonio menyerah dan memilih melahap bagiannya lebih dulu, "Aih~~_mood_-mu lagi jelek, ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum kecut, "Ah! Aku tahu cara untuk memperbaiki _mood_-mu, _fusososososo_—"

"Stop."Bella tersenyum kecil , memandang geli pemuda Spanyol yang padahal beberapa jam lalu tampak sedih gundah gulana, "Tidak perlu repot-repot."Katanya meski dalam hati ia masih bertanya-tanya, apa maksudnya _'fusososo~'_itu? apa itu bahasa Spanyol? Entahlah…

Tapi akhirnya Bella memutuskan untuk bertutur kata, bercerita, membeberkan kisahnya pada pemuda itu. Ia bergeser sedikit, mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum akhirnya melahap tomatnya lebih dulu.

"Baiklah. Aku Bella Netfmmel, putri perusahaan besar di Belanda. Keluargaku merupakan pengusaha yang tergabung oleh perusahaan dagang yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, aku punya dua—"

"Aku kan tanya soal suamimu, Bella."

"Ceritanya belum selesai!" Bella memprotes, menatap sebal pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu. Namun pemuda itu tak tampak terpengaruh dan masih tersenyum lebar, "Lalu…?"

"…Di daerah Skotlandia, tepatnya di sungai Annan yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon Willow dan tempat yang katanya bagus untuk memancing. Pada tahun 1913, aku, kakakku, Etherland dan beberapa orang lainnya berjelajah ke sana, dengan perahu kano… awalnya memang baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian semuanya menghilang, tiba-tiba saja aku berada sendirian di situ. Aku panik dan menepikan perahuku, tempat itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Membuatku menjerit setengah mati dan paginya, dan akhirnya aku bertemu dia—orang yang akhirnya menjadi suamiku.

"Hah? Kok bisa menghilang?Sulap ya?"

"Mana kutahu!" Bella menyahut dengan cepat, "Yaah—pokoknya begitu! Semuanya menghilang!"

"Hee~~?"Antonio memandang bingung penuturan yang kedengarannya tidak masuk akal itu, tapi ia memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkannya, "Dan kau tidak memilih langsung pulang waktu itu?"

"Pada awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi perahuku rusak berat! Lagipula suamiku bilang aku akan semakin tersesat jika memilih pulang. Sungainya bercabang dan cuacanya tidak menentu, katanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang. Tempat itu membingungkan, seolah-olah tak punya ujung sehingga akhirnya aku memilih tinggal di situ—dengan pria itu. Dengan harapan seseorang akan datang, menjemputku, membawaku pergi."

"…Tapi penyelamat itu tak pernah ada. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku seperti dikurung dalam sangkar. Terpisah oleh duniaku sendiri, aku putus asa, dan Fernando menghiburku sepanjang malam saat aku menangis. Dia menyarankan agar aku tetap di sini, bersamanya. Tahun berlalu, dengan cepat—dan aku menjadi terbiasa dengan tempat itu. Aku mulai lupa dengan duniaku sebelumnya, aku merasa seperti aku memang dilahirkan di situ. Segalanya terasa menyenangkan. Alam begitu tenang, walau harus kuakui bahwa tempat itu agak misterius…. Kau tahu? Selalu ada suara-suara tanpa wujud yang berkeliaran; suara keramaian, pesta di tengah malam yang gelap, langkah tak bertuan. Wujud tak berbayangan. Tapi aku berusaha memakluminya dan membiasakan diri…."

"Dan akhirnya kau jatuh cinta dan menikahi si Fernando, kalau tidak salah?"

"Ya, akhirnya aku menikah dengannya."

"Tanpa pendeta?"

"Oh, ada. Setelah selang waktu lama aku akhirnya menemukan pemilik suara-suara itu—orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti Fernando. Kami mengadakan upacara pernikahan dengan damai, seperti hal pada umumnya dan tinggal bahagia."

"Lalu...?"

"Aku hamil."

"Eeeh?"

"Ini sungguhan, Antonio."

"Oke, oke, itu sah. Lalu memutuskan untuk kembali?"

"Tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya minta izin padanya untuk kembali sebentar, mengabari keluargaku."

"Aku menger—HEI! Kau kan tidak punya perahu lagi, bagaimana bisa?"

Bella terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum riang, "Oh, itu, sebenarnya dia melarangku untuk pergi tapi aku bersikukuh."Bella tersipu malu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku nekat membuat sampan sendiri mengarungi sungai itu, sembari memikirkan waktu-waktu pertama kalinya aku ke situ. Dan aku berhasil keluar secara ajaib."

"Sekarang sudah selesai, ya? Berarti keluargamu merestui."

…

"…Tidak."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Antonio sibuk mencerna cerita itu. Jadi itu yang membuatnya merasa familiar dengan wanita itu. …Pernah termuat dalam koran, mungkin? Pemuda Spanyol itu ragu apa harus meminta wanita itu melanjutkan kisahnya—_well_, tapi ia sedikit penasaran juga…

"Mereka tidak setuju, mereka mencaci makiku." Bella melanjutkan dengan sedih.

Antonio menghela nafas berat, memejamkan mata. _Tampaknya kisah ini berakhir di sini, well—sudahlah._ Ia perhatikan gerak-gerik wanita itu, bibir bergetar tampak tak sanggup bercerita lagi. Jadi, memang, ya…

"Sudahlah, kau boleh tidak menceritakannya padaku kalau kau tak sanggup."

Tapi wanita itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi berbeda, dengan senyum hangat. Seolah kesedihan tadi hanyalah topeng belaka.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak bisa menceritakanmu lebih jauh."

"Tidak masalah."

Keduanya terdiam lagi.

….

…

"_Jahanam! Kamu—dan anak itu—"Lord Etherland berbicara dengan amarah yang membuat kata-katanya terputus-putus, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Setan! Setan! Kami tidak akan mau—enyah kau dari dunia ini, Pelacur!", "Kami tidak perlu lagi!", "Pendosa! Zina!"_

Bella mencoba menghentikan kenangan menyakitkan itu, memejamkan mata—mencoba untuk tertidur.

….

..

_Hah, Hah. Wanita itu ngos-ngosan, membawa setumpuk kotak. Meletakannya di gudang toko itu, ia menyeka keringatnya. Bella kehabisan uang dan ia harus bekerja lagi. Ia mau tinggal saja dengan Fernando, selama-lamanya, selamanya, selamanya! Ia tidak mau kembali ke keluarga—keluarga yang bahkan tidak menghargai pilihannya, jalan hidupnya. Ia muak._

"_Cepat, kau! Ayo bekerja, sialan! Kerja! Kerja!"_

….

..

Sementara itu, sore akhirnya datang. Mereka sudah hampir sampai dan Antonio masih terjaga dari tidurnya, memperhatikan raut wanita dihadapannya yang meringis dalam mimpi. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dalam bunga tidurnya.

Ia memperhatikan langit di sana, langit mendung di bulan desember. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan datar—tanpa ekspresi, sesekali di kunyahnya tomat yang ia bawa. Tersisa dua, ia sisakan untuk wanita itu, Miss Netfmmel, saja.

Sebentar ia terdiam, merenungi cerita wanita itu. Alisnya kembali bertautan. _Aneh—aneh sekali._ Tapi komentarnya itu seperti tak mampu disuarakan, meski seribu tanya bermunculan di sanubarinya. Fernando. Apa itu sungguh namanya? Suami yang aneh, atau malah ganjil? Antonio tak tahu. Laki-laki berbaju hitam di pinggir sungai, melarang istrinya untuk pergi. Kenapa? Tinggal di tempat yang aneh.

'_Tunggu, untuk apa aku bertanya-tanya seperti itu?' _Antonio sadar dan memejamkan mata. '_Buang saja cerita itu, Antonio. Sumpah, ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaanmu. Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mengejar pelanggar _omerta_ itu. Kamu hanya mengantar—ini semuanya wajar, kok. Lupakan saja, lupakan saja, rileks, ok?'_

* * *

_Darah. Darah terduduk di lantai. Bersandar pada kaki ranjang, nafasnya tersengal—ia memandang takut sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, berdiri dengan tatapan kegilaan yang menyengat punggung Antonio._

_Kenapa—kenapa—_

_Sesuatu bergolak dalam diri Antonio, instingnya bermain tajam, meliuk melewati pembuluh darah. Memacu adrenalinnya. Tidak, jangan lakukan itu—TIDAK! Ia harus melakukannya sekarang! Sekarang! _

…

_.._

Antonio terbangun mendadak, menggiil dengan gemeletuk gigi samar. Ia mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya, menekannya kuat-kuat. Membakar mimpi itu—ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan itu. Sungguh, ia tidak boleh…

"Miss?" Pemuda Spanyol tersebut mencoba mengalihkan pertentangan batinnya, seolah menyebut wanita itu bisa mengatasinya, "Sebentar lagi sampai—hei, bangun!"

* * *

_Dalam mimpinya, mimpi buruk yang sering terulang, Antonio melihatnya. Darah. Darah berceceran. Ia terduduk di lantai. Bersandar pada kaki ranjang, nafasnya tersengal—ia memandang takut sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, berdiri dengan tatapan kegilaan yang menyengat punggung Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

_Kenapa—kenapa—_

_Sesuatu bergolak dalam dirinya, instingnya bermain tajam, meliuk melewati pembuluh darah. Memacu adrenalinnya. Tidak, jangan lakukan itu—TIDAK! Ia harus melakukannya sekarang! Sekarang!_

_Tangan itu berusaha mencengkramnya, jari-jari kurus itu tampak menyeramkan dan Antonio kecil berlari menghindar, berkelit dari tangkapan orang di depannya. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berlari ke arah dapur. Orang itu mengejarnya, "Berhenti, bocah sialan!"_

_Tapi Antonio kecil tak mendengarkan, ia buru-buru mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Pisau berkarat atau garpu—sesuatu yang bisa melukai. Otaknya mulai bekerja, membuat satu tarikan senyum pasti terpampang diwajahnya._

_Kejahatan pertamanya…_

* * *

Keduanya berpandangan dalam kereta yang baru saja berangkat dari stasiun Charing Cross dan akan membawa mereka ke Skotlandia. Tempat mereka—gerbong kelas satu—yang dilengkapi oleh tempat duduk yang nyaman dan karpet berlapis kulit. Keduanya berpandangan dalam diam, seolah tengah mengkhayal dengan mengikut sertakan wajah yang mereka tatap sekarang.

Antonio masih belum bisa mengatakan opininya tentang suami Bella dengan jujur. Seolah-olah sesuatu melarangnya mengungkit-ungkit soal itu—seolah memaksanya untuk bungkam. Bella perlahan menuju gerbong _Pullman_—gerbong yang dirancang khusus untuk tidur bagi kereta yang akan menempuh perjalanan panjang, pemuda Spanyol itu mendengus dan memilih meneguk brendinya. Menatap malam yang kelam.

Besok.

Dan semua akan selesai. Ia akan melanjutkan tugasnya, ke Spanyol yang dicurahi matahari dengan damai. Ia bersumpah akan melupakan semua ini—anggap saja ini hanya mimpi. Bos tidak akan keberatan sekalipun ia kembali ke Madrid hanya seorang diri. Ya, seluruh kelompoknya saat itu tewas dalam pertempuran mendadak. Salah seorang anak buahnya tampak ceroboh dengan menembakan anggota _organisasi _ lain yang ada di gerbong kereta—tindakan bodoh yang menimbulkan keributan. Mereka muncul semua, dan mau tak mau mereka harus mempertahankan diri. Belum lagi kehadiran Bella yang semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Tapi diam-diam Antonio penasaran dengan suami si wanita Belgia itu. Apa jauh sekali? Ia harap tidak akan membuang waktunya lebih lama—

'_Suamiku…suamiku ada di sebuah sungai, di Skotlandia' '…sungai…sungai Annan di Dundee, lumayan jauh…'_

Antonio memejamkan mata.

* * *

Dalmeny, Scotland.

Pagi datang dengan awan mendung. Keduanya telah turun dari keretanya beberapa saat lalu. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di salah satu _café_ yang berada di bahu jalan Newhalls Road, Railbridge Bistro, yang berhadapan dengan pelabuhan Queensferry. Bella memperhatikan interior tempat itu, sebuah tempat dengan kayu-kayu yang masih terawat dan berkesan natural.

Keduanya duduk di salah satu meja, memesan beberapa menu untuk sarapan mereka; French Toast, Bacon, Breakfast Tea dan porsi besar kopi yang dicetuskan oleh Antonio, ia mengeluhkan lantaran tidak adanya menu '_tomat-tomat yang enak itu lho_', katanya yang mengundang lirikan tajam sang wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tapi toh Bella mengangguk, menyudahi pemesanan makanan dan sembari menunggu, keduanya diam. Seolah kikuk untuk mengawali sesi sarapan dengan obrolan, sebelum akhirnya Antonio membuka percakapan, "Setelah kita sampai di Dundee, lalu kemana, Miss Netfmmel?"

"Pakai _Mrs._ Antonio, aku sudah menikah. Tapi panggil Bella saja sudah cukup."Bella memperhatikan si penanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ke sebuah pedesaan kecil. Eh, tu-tunggu sebentar."

Wanita Belgia itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, Antonio mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Seolah bisa merasakan bahwa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita itu adalah sesuatu…sesuatu yang…

* * *

To be Continue


	3. File02 : Truth

**「****Sebelumnya…**

"Setelah kita sampai di Dundee, lalu kemana, Miss Netfmmel?"

"Pakai _Mrs. _Antonio, aku sudah menikah. Tapi panggil Bella saja sudah cukup, kok."Bella memperhatikan si penanya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Ke sebuah pedesaan kecil. Eh, tu-tunggu sebentar."

Wanita Belgia itu tampak berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu, Antonio mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Seolah bisa merasakan bahwa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita itu adalah sesuatu…sesuatu yang…

* * *

WILLOW on the Darkness

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power©Hidekaz Himaruya

.

The Willow©Algernoon Blackwood. Inspirated.

.

WILLOW on the Darkness (c) Me

.

[*]

[Warning : Lemon, gore, horror, madness, straight]

.

Happy Reading

Don't like don't read

* * *

[Chapter 02 : The Truth on the Darkness]

* * *

"Ku-kurasa bukan Dundee…" Wanita itu berkata dengan lemah, membuat Antonio memicingkan mata padanya. Ia tersedak dan tangannya menggebrak meja. Ekspresinya menampilkan keterkejutan, sementara Bella menggigit bibir bawahnya—agak malu akan kesalahannya itu.

"Yang benar saja!"Antonio mendengus kesal, "Sudah jauh-jauh ke sini…"

Suasana hening sejenak, wanita Belgia itu menatapnya dengan tak percaya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis—senyum yang dipaksakan di wajahnya. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf…"

"…Aku agak lupa tapi mungkin—"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin tujuanmu Dundee!"Antonio tersenyum kecut, beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan keduanya. Beberapa diantara mereka berbisik-bisik dan seorang pelayan tak jauh dari mereka menatap ragu-ragu.

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Bella mengambil nafas, menghelanya dengan berat. "Baiklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf," katanya, "Aku baru ingat kalau sungai Annan bukan di Dundee, tapi di Dumfries and Galloway."

Antonio bangkit berdiri, mendengus pasrah. "Untung saja ini masih di Dalmeny. Kalau kau baru bilang di Dundee aku sudah pasti meninggalkanmu."

Pemuda itu melangkah menuju meja kasir yang masih menatapnya dengan aneh. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. £ 14,15 untuk pagi ini dan Antonio menyerahkan dua puluh pound—hasil patungan duit antara dia dengan wanita itu. Bella keluar dari Railbridge Bistro menunggu sang pengantarnya di sana sembari memandangi lautan, berpikir tentang kebodohannya pagi ini yang nyaris membuat mereka salah arah total. Ia akui ia merasa sedikit malu pada Antonio, padahal semalam ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Sudahlah." Tahu-tahu Antonio sudah berada di sampingnya, seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Bella dan tersenyum ramah, menyelipkan tangan besar itu di dalam saku mantel. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo, kita berjalan kaki saja ke Dulmeny Station."

Bella mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan ke arah barat laut, melewati Newhalls road dan berbelok di tikungan, memasuki Hawes Brae yang ditumbuhi pepohonan di sepanjang ruas jalannya. Dalam diam, wanita itu bersumpah, ia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Ia ingat betul sekarang, seolah-olah debu pikiran dalam otaknya telah dibersihkan. Segalanya jelas. Ya, sungai Annan. Suaminya. Tak salah lagi. Antonio memandangi sisi kiri tempat itu, mengawang-awang di udara, Bella mencoba mencari perhatian pada objek lain untuk menekan kebosanannnya. Beberapa _brougham _lewat, melintasi tempat itu dengan cepat.

Ketika memasuki Bankhead Road di sebelah kanan, segalanya seperti terbuka. Sebuah lahan terbuka lebar, membentang luas di sisi kiri mereka. Sebuah jalan terbuka di sisi kanan—sebuah gudang dengan cat merah kusam di tengah musim dingin, Bankhead Cottage terlihat. Beberapa _brougham_ dan gerobak pertanian ada di situ. Antonio tersandung batu dan jatuh, terjerembab dengan posisi konyol. Beberapa orang yang lewat menatapnya dengan tanda tanya yang segera berubah menjadi ketidak pedulian. Antonio bangkit berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan lagi dengan tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia hanya berjarak beberapa _yard_ dari Bella sebelum akhirnya berseru, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku hanya jatuh dan—"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika ia tersandung lagi—_BRUK!_ Suara bedebam tubuhnya kali ini terdengar cukup nyaring, menimbulkan beberapa lecet di wajahnya akibat bergesekan dengan permukaan jalur pejalan kaki. Seorang pria tua yang lewat berkata dengan sinis, "Perhatikan jalanmu, Nak."

Bella dengan cukup sabar membantunya berdiri dan terkekeh akan tingkah ceroboh pemuda Spanyol itu. Kemudian, keduanya pun berbincang-bincang. Suasana tak nyaman itu perlahan mencair, beberapa topik pembicaraan yang umum terlontar, sesekali keduanya tertawa. Tak lama, Bankhead Road memperlihatkan beberapa sisi di mana terhampar lahan yang kosong, pepohonan yang telanjang tanpa daun berdiri tegak, berkelompok, berjajar. Keduanya berbelok ke kanan, mendapati jalanan itu terdapat beberapa kediaman penduduk setempat yang agak berjauhan. Mereka mengikuti arah jalanan, melewati perempatan yang menghubungkan Bankhead Grove ataupun Forth Terrace. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka melihat bundaran dan berbelok ke kiri menuju Ashburnham Loan. Akhirnya mereka pun bisa melihat bangunan itu—sebuah stasiun dengan model _victorian_ di mana dindingnya terdiri dari bebatuan yang kurang rapi. Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk bersama

* * *

Dan kereta mereka melaju dari Dalmeny Railway Station pada pukul 09.22 pagi di peron 4, melalui Newcraighall. Kereta mereka, gerbong kelas tiga yang sering kali tak dilengkapi tempat duduk, terasa sumpek dijejali berbagai orang. Asap hitam begemuruh keluar, berlari bersama kecepatan kereta yang cukup mutakhir. Melewati beberapa ruas jalan, Maybury Road—Tum House terlihat di sisi kanan kereta beberapa saat. Kereta berhenti sejenak di South Gylee, hanya beberapa meter dengan Gylee Publik Park, beberapa penumpang bertambah dan semakin memperamai kondisi.

"Kau seharusnya membeli tiket karcis gerbong kelas satu."Antonio mengeluh pelan diantara balon kata yang bergelanyut di udara. Bella tersadar dari lamunannya dan tertawa pelan, mulai memberi kuliah dadakan mengenai pentingnya penghematan seperti layaknya ibu-ibu yang menyadari pengeluaran bulanan yang membengkak ketika mereka melintasi Meadow Place Road. Saat itu juga ia mencuri pandang beberapa saat terhadap siluet St. Margaret's Park yang berhadapan dengan Corstorphine High Street. Antonio mendengus keras dan tidak menjawab, seolah tidak ada gunanya mengeluh lagi.

Antonio memperhatikan sepanjang jalan. Ketika kereta telah melewati Haymarket Yards, ia sudah bisa melihat bangunan dengan tembok abu-abu tua. Pandangannya beralih lagi, terarah ke sekelilingnya. Seorang pria yang tampaknya punya status tinggi—dengan rambut silver yang keren, duduk di sebelahnya dengan membaca majalah _Strand_ dengan ekspresi bak bangsawan, bersama seorang wanita yang tampaknya ketinggalan jaman, mengenakan pakaian gaya _Cravat_ yang popular di era 1914. Seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang lucu dengan ekspresi cemberut—seolah-olah ia tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya—membuat Antonio tersenyum gemas melihatnya. Ada juga seorang wanita dengan rambut merah berpotongan pendek dengan mantel berbulu dan sepatu musim dinginnya yang tampak mahal. Antonio membandingkan sesaat wanita dengan sepatu musim dingin itu dengan Bella Netfmmel yang kini masih tertidur di bangkunya—seorang wanita biasa dengan pita hijau senada dengan iris matanya, mantel bewarna abu-abu yang usang dan panjang.

Antonio memandangi langit. Dirasakannya kereta mulai melambat. Pemberhentian selanjutnya di Haymarkets Station, Edinburgh. Ia memandang sejenak kepada Bella, hendak membangunkan. Namun ia mengurungkan niat. Belum sempat ia bangkit ketika pria di sampingnya berdiri secara mengejutkan bersama wanita bergaya _Cravat_; memilih turun di Haymarkets. Pemuda ikal berkebangsaan Spanyol itu terdiam dan akhirnya memilih tidak pergi. Mengurasi rasa bosannya, tanpa pandang bulu Antonio mencomot majalah _Strand_ yang ditinggalkan orang tadi.

Kereta mulai berjalan kembali. '_Sebentar lagi semua ini selesai'_, Antonio membatin sembari membuka-buka halaman majalah, tapi entah kenapa ia terhenyak lagi. Ia mencuri pandang kearah Bella yang masih tertidur—pikiran-pikiran mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya. Perasannya tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak, ia mencoba memeranginya dengan berkutat pada deretan kata di majalah itu namun sesuatu seperti bergolak dalam perutnya. Membuatnya mual.

Ia akhirnya menutup majalah itu, memejamkan mata. Ia belum bisa mengatakan opininnya pada wanita itu. '_Pengecut! Pengecut_!' suara kecil hatinya berkata mengejek. Namun ia tak peduli lagi. Segalanya terasa berat dan akhirnya menyusul wanita Belgia itu jatuh ke bawah mimpi.

* * *

Dalam mimpinya, Bella Netfmmel berada di dalam sebuah tempat luas dengan lantai air transparan yang menopang dirinya. Ruangan itu diterangi nyala lilin temaram yang menari di kegelapan. Ada deretan pintu mengelilnginya, menunggu untuk dibuka. Dengan ragu, atas dorongan sesuatu dalam batinnya ia membukai pintu satu persatu, namun semua tetap terkunci. Dimana pintu keluar?

Ia berdiri disisi kanan, pintu dengan gagang emas yang dingin—pintu dengan warna putih dan diukir dengan berseni, pintu itu terbuka. Ia melongok sejenak, untuk melihat apa isinya. Suara pintu yang terbuka itu berderit nyaring, di sana gelap dan setelah beberapa saat, ia membiasakan diri dalam kegelapan itu. Ia melihatnya, melihatnya—sesuatu yang nyaris membuatnya berteriak nyaring. Kakinya terasa lumpuh dan ia terjatuh—jatuh, jatuh dari permukaan lantai air itu. Air dingin membekukannya, seperti ingin mengabadikannya dalam kehampaan.

Dan Bella pun membelalakan mata secara mendadak, denyut jantungnya tidak karuan. Ia terbangun dari mimpinya sekarang, menyadari bahwa ia masih berada dalam kereta—siang mulai datang, bergulir di tengah musim dingin.

"Apa?"

Antonio mengucek-ucek matanya, terbangun di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan Bella, seolah tahu kalau wanita itu bermimpi buruk. Keduanya berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Antonio melanjutkan, "Kau menjerit…"

Bella mengangguk dan ternyum getir, "Hanya mimpi buruk..."

Wanita Belgia itu tidak ingin menceritakan mimpi buruknya. Tak ingin menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya.

* * *

Kereta mereka akhirnya sampai ke Lockerbie Railway Station di Dumfries and Galloway pada pukul satu siang. Keduanya keluar dari stasiun dan berjalan dari Bridge Street, lalu memutuskan untuk berbelok memasuki High Street dan makan siang di salah satu _café_ disana. Tempat kecil itu ramai dikunjungi orang. Keduanya memilih tempat di pojok kiri yang masih kosong, memesan Sea Bass Fillets dan Steak and Ale Pie pada pelayan. Minuman mereka menyusul kemudian. Keduanya makan dengan tenang—sesekali diisi oleh obrolan pendek yang kikuk. Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian, Antonio keluar membeli tomat—cemilannya, dan berjalan-jalan sebentar, katanya. Bella mengangguk dan membayar makan siang mereka hari itu yang berkisar dua puluh _pound_.

Ketika Bella keluar, ia mendapati pengantarnya itu bersandar di dinding _café_, memandangi langit seolah berpikir sesuatu dengan cemas. Ia bertanya ada apa tapi pemuda itu seolah menolak menjawab dan memasukan sesuatu ke dalam mantelnya dengan terburu-buru. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda ikal itu.

Keduanya memasuki _brougham_ yang menepi pada mereka, Bella mengatakan sesuatu pada sang kusir. Dan kereta itu melaju, melewati Mains Street. Bergerak ke selatan, menuju Brydekirk Village di mana terdapat River Annan yang dimaksud Bella. '_Ya, Tuhan, Mimpi buruk ini selesai juga_' Antonio menghela nafas, setidaknya sekarang….

Antonio tak melanjutkan gumanan kelegaannya, ia lebih memilih memandangi pemandangan dari tempatnya. Sebuah pedesaan mulai terlihat dengan pepohonan yang tak berdaun, jalanan mulai terasa kasar. Sinar matahari menyembul sedikit dari balik awan, memberikan seberkas kehangatan di wajah pemuda dengan kulit terbakar itu. Brydekirk Village hanya berjarak beberapa mil dari pusat Dumfries and Galloway.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu, perasaan itu mulai berkumpul dalam hatinya—bagaikan partikel air pembentuk awan Columbus. Perasaan itu bergulung dalam relung hatinya, membuat perutnya melilit. Ia meringis samar dan mencuri pandang lagi ke arah wanita itu.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu—firasat buruk yang mengganggu. Ia harus percaya, percaya—

* * *

Pukul tiga sore dan keduanya turun di depan sebuah penginapan kecil dengan bangunan kayu sederhana. Papan nama penginapan itu sudah bewarna kusam, membuat tulisannya tidak begitu jelas. Keduanya masuk, memesan kamar yang berbeda di lantai dua. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, menaiki tangga yang sesekali berbunyi saat mereka menjejakan kaki. Melewati lorong dengan pintu-pintu di sisinya, beberapa lukisan terpajang di sana.

"_Well_, jadi semua ini selesai, yaa~"Antonio berkata riang sambil memasukan tangannya dalam saku mantel, Bella tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda Spanyol tersebut. "Baiklah, aku anggap itu isyarat 'iya'. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai—"

"Antonio."

Antonio menghentikan kata-katanya, menatap bingung wanita itu. Atmosfir mendadak jadi tak nyaman, keduanya terdiam sejenak. Berpandangan, mereka berhenti di tengah lorong dan dua iris yang memiliki warna yang sama bertemu di satu titik.

"Apa yang kamu sembunyikan?"

Dan halilintar seakan membelah Antonio. Hatinya mencelos, dan peluh dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Sesaat kemudian ia akhirnya tersenyum tipis, menyamarkan keterkejutannya dengan topeng senyuman. "Apa yang kusembunyikan? Apa itu penting sekali bagimu?"

"Antonio, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku hanya mengantarmu, Bella."Antonio tersenyum terpaksa, "Kau tidak berhak memaksaku untuk mengatakan semuanya. Privasi."

Keduanya berpandangan, Antonio bisa merasakan pandangan tidak biasa Bella yang menusuk. Membuat dirinya tiba-tiba dilanda perasaan sedih dan bersalah—tidak, tidak, tidak seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi lagi dengan wanita ini. Ia—ia—ia—

Tapi…

Wanita berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Antonio yang masih membatu di situ. Ia bisa melihat surai pirang sebahu milik sang wanita yang bergoyang cantik, tangan mulus itu memegang gagang kamar dan sesuatu menggerakan Antonio, ia berlari—mencoba menahan sang wanita untuk masuk ke kamarnya dahulu. Keduanya berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Antonio mendenguskan nafas berat.

"Fernando tidak ada di dunia ini, Bella."Antonio akhirnya mengakuinya. Keduanya berpandangan lagi dan akhirnya Bella dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan pria itu. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Brengsek, kau."

Antonio menundukan kepalanya didepan pintu yang sudah menutup itu. Ia sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_Antonio berjalan di sekitar High Street, menikmati udara segar di tengah perjalanan mereka itu. Ia masuk sebentar ke sebuah toko, membeli beberapa buah tomat untuk bekalnya. Menyerahkan beberpa _penny_ kepada penjaga toko dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Pria tua itu menyerahkan kembalian dan sebelum pemuda Spanyol itu beranjak pergi. Ia mengobrol—membuka percakapan singkat mengenai daerah ini hingga akhirnya ia melemparkan topik utamanya. Sungai Annan._

_Dan ketika tahu bahwa itu sungai biasa—bukan sungai seperti yang diceritakan Bella d mana dipenuhi willow-willow ataupun adanya tanda kehidupan. Sungai itu memang banyak didatangi, tempat yang bagus untuk memancing, tapi tidak ada yang mendiami, jelas penjaga toko yang rupanya dulu tinggal di Brydekirk Village. Antonio mulai merasa curiga terhadap Bella, tapi ia tak peduli. Itu urusannya, ia hanya mengantar. Apa pedulinya?_

_Ia membeli peta daerah setempat dan berjalan kembali menunggu wanita itu. Ia bersandar pada dinding _café_ di luar, memandang langit. 'Apa maksudnya semua ini? Ya Tuhan—jangan katakan kalau kami salah arah.'_

"_Ada apa, Antonio?"_

_Bella tahu-tahu ada di sampingnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Antonio. Buru-buru dimasukannya peta itu dalam saku mantel. "Tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pergi."_

_Tapi diam-diam Antonio merasa khawatir. Apa ia harus bilang? Ia bahkan belum melontarkan opininya. Pengecut. Pengecut._

_Sudahlah._

_Antonio mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia tidak mau harus berargumen dengan wanita itu—dia bisa gila kalau bilang seperti itu, sumpah. Biarkan dia kembali dengan pikirannya—jangan ganggu. Barangkali memang suaminya mengarang-ngarang nama…_

'_Aku tidak punya nama.'_

_Arghh, apa yang dipikirkannya sih?Antonio mendengus kesal, membuang jauh-jauh kisah itu. Mungkin nama suami si Bella memang bukan Fernando—mungkin itu cuma nama samaran, penipu kelas kakap._

_Wanita itu akan lebih gila lagi kalau Antonio membiarkan semua ini terjadi._

* * *

"Pasti ada kesalahan di sini—"Antonio berkata pelan, ia duduk di kasur kecilnya. Memandangi peta dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. "Mungkin cerita Bella mengada-ada. Secara logika."

Ya, memang secara logika tidak masuk akal. Sebuah sungai biasa di daerah Skotlandia, _well_, mungkin memang ada pohon willownya. Tapi sungai Annan bukan sungai yang ditumbuhi pohon willow semua. Itu _kan_bukan daerah konservasi willow. Barangkali pria yang ditemuinya adalah seorang penjelajah yang sedang berkemah, dan tampaknya Bella berlebihan soal suara-suara itu. Mungkin yang dimaksudnya adalah warga yang tengah berpesta. Dan bagaimana caranya ia terpisah dengan kelompoknya? Mungkin saja saat itu ada kabut tebal dan sungainya bercabang dua. Kalau skenarionya seperti itu cocok, apalagi jika keluarganya menentang hubungan itu. …Karena mungkin suaminya bukan orang berada seperti keluarga Netfmmel.

_'Kenapa dia minta aku menemaninya sampai kemari? Karena aku mirip dengan suaminya dan dia sudah terpisah lama, kan? Dia ingin bersama suaminya karena rindu._' Antonio membatin sambil mengusap dagu. _Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu kisahnya? Bagaimana kalau prediksimu tidak tepat?_

Suara dalam hatinya sukses membuat dirinya terdiam. _Bagaimana kalau prediksimu tidak tepat? Bagaimana kalau kau salah perhitungan?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergelanyutan dalam hatinya. Membuat perasaannya mendadak gelisah. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, tertawa memandangi langit-langit. Tertawa sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Aku tidak percaya takhayul." katanya, berusaha menyingkirkan asumsi barusan jauh-jauh."Aku hidup dengan logika, ahahahaha. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin."

Lagipula, ingat, Bella Netfmmel sedang mengandung anak pertamanya. Suaminya pasti ada, kan?

Antonio tertidur dalam posisi telentang dan akhirnya terbangun ketika jam menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Perutnya keroncongan dan badannya bau masam akibat belum mandi. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dipandanginya pantulan dirinya di cermin, seorang pria muda dengan dada bidang dipenuhi beragam luka sebelum akhirnya beralih ke bak mandi.

Ia tengah menikmati air hangat ketika merasakan sesuatu, suara langkah di lantai kayu yang berderit, langkah pelan dan lambat, …lambat sekali, menuruni tangga dengan berat. Malam sunyi membuat suara itu semacam pemecah keheningan. Hei, siapa yang mau keluar tengah malam di tengah pedesaan terpencil begini?

"_Brengsek, kau."_

Perkataan itu terngiang dikepala Antonio, membuatnya tersentak. "Ya Tuhan—jangan bilang kalau itu Bella!"

Dan tangan kanan _Godfather_ itu segera bangkit dari bak mandi, bergegas berpakaian. Berbekal senjata dan beberapa _pound_, ia mengikuti langkah itu diam-diam. Langkah itu tiba di anak tangga paling bawah, ia bisa melihat siluet seorang wanita dengan terusan putih sampai mata kaki, perut buncitnya terlihat jelas. Rambut pirang yang familiar dimatanya. Antonio terkesiap ketika menyadari wanita itu berpaling, menatap tangga, seolah menyadari keberadaannya disana. Segera saja pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat tangga. Jantungnya berpacu. Wanita itu menatap dengan datar. Kulitnya tampak lebih pucat, sebuah senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya, matanya seperti melotot—mampu membuat siapapun merinding takut melihatnya.

_Wanita itu gila. Gila._

Langkah itu kembali bergerak dengan irama lambatnya. Antonio menyingkirkan spekulasi itu. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ini tidak beres.

Memang sejak awal kisah ini aneh—begitu banyak hal yang aneh.

Sepanjang jalan Antonio berpikir dan terus berpikir, memikirkan semua ini. Mencoba menguak rahasia dari semua ini—tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Segalanya seperti bertentangan dan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Membuat langkahnya sempoyongan saat menyusuri jalan, mengikuti wanita itu diam-diam diantara malam dingin dan rumah-rumah yang telah menutup pintunya.

Ia hanya beberapa _yard_ dari wanita yang kini telah bergerak, mengarungi sungai Annan dengan perahu kano, ada tasnya di sana. Antonio berlari untuk memanggilnya kembali namun secara mendadak kabut tebal muncul, seolah menghalanginya untuk mengejar wanita yang sudah berada dalam perjalannya. Antonio mengumpat-umpat di tepian sungai Annan, tempatnya berpijak.

* * *

"_Brengsek, kau."_

_Bella mengucapkan itu dengan sebal, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Mengunci pintu dan bersandar di sana terduduk pasrah, air mata mendesak di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengigigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Kata 'kenapa' berputar dalam alam pikirnya. Kenapa semuanya… kenapa semuanya selalu mengejeknya? Kenapa mereka selalu mengatai suaminya? Ia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri dan mereka tidak berhak mengata-ngatai itu. Mereka tidak berhak mengatai—apalagi sampai mengatakan bahwa suaminya ganjil. '_Tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar. Semua ini nyata, aku, Fernando dan anakku.'

_Ia merasakan gerakan dalam perutnya; janinnya, hasil antara dirinya, Bella dan Fernando. Antonio ternyata sama saja dengan yang lain. Pada akhirnya orang itu akan seperti yang lain. _

…_.._

…

Bella memandang kebelakang, sosok yang mengejarnya telah menghilang. Dengan cepat ia mendayung perahu kano yang ia beli pada penduduk setempat, menembus malam yang dingin. Ia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menikmati segalanya. Aku kembali. Aku kembali. Fernando, kau dengar aku?

"_Bella, kurasa suamimu itu—"_

Mendadak Bella membeliakan matanya. Perkataan yang dibencinya. Kenapa orang-orang terus menerus berkata tidak baik soal suaminya? Hanya karena ia bertemu di pohon willow bukan berarti suaminya—

"Ahahaha." Bella tertawa, menyudahi pikiran itu. "Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, semua sudah lenyap."

...

_Jeritan melengking terdengar, Bella menatap bengis wanita dengan kostum hijau yang tampak manis itu. Ia memperlebar robekan mulut itu, "Menyebalkan! Aku benci! Aku benci! Jangan mengatakan itu—kenapa, kenapa!"_

_ARGGHHH!_

_Wanita itu menjerit, ketika akhirnya pisau itu berhenti memperlebar mulutnya. Kesakitan, darah mengalir deras membasahi lantai. Ia memandang takut kawannya yang seperti kerasukan itu, menganiaya dirinya. Berikutnya Bella membawa pemukul besi, menumbuk wajah itu. Tak peduli bahwa pemiliknya menjerit semakin nyaring—tulang-tulangnya remuk, hidung patah, mata yang menyembul keluar. Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu membuat wajah manis sang kawan menjadi hancur lebur tak berbentuk jelas—nafasnya mulai melemah, detak jantung yang semakin memudar. Dan sebagai pelengkap Bella merobek perut—yang juga membuncit seperti dirinya, mengorek keluar dengan brutal. _Deg_. Denyut jantung berhenti sampai di situ dan Bella hanya tertawa riang, seolah-olah ini adalah lelucon baginya._

_Ia mengiris jalinan usus yang panjang dan licin itu, ia terlihat gembira—sesuatu seakan memasukinya, membisikan di daun telinganya, mendorong emosi itu… _

"_Suamiku itu nyata! Dia nyata! Aku punya anaknya!" Dia berteriak kegirangan, "Hahaha! Tentu saja! Fernando bukan orang seperti yang kamu bilang!"_

…..

…

_Sebuah pembunuhan brutal terjadi disebuah kediaman mewah dini hari, diawali oleh keluhan tetangga yang mencium bau anyir menggelikan dari balik pintu apartemen korban. Pihak kepolisian yang menyelidiki…_

_.._

_Sebuah pembantaian berantai yang terjadi dalam sebuah keluarga besar Netfmmel…_

_.._

_Tewasnya seorang gadis muda pewaris perusahaan dagang yang memiliki pengaruh kuat di Nagasaki…_

_.._

_Pembunuhan…_

_.._

…_bunuh…_

…_.._

"Tidak ada lagi yang akan memprotes hubunganku, tidak akan ada—" Ia tersenyum tipis, memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tenang. Keheningan mengisi jeda, sebentar lagi ia mungkin akan melahirkan. Ia akan melahirkan bayi lucu, dan mungkin juga akan setampan Fernando.

Namun tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, dia menolehkan kepala ke beberapa arah. Ia mulai memandang cemas sekelilingnya, tepat seperti saat pertama kalinya ke sini.

"Fernando?"

Namun tak ada yang menjawab, segalanya bisu.

* * *

"Bella! Bella!"

Antonio memanggil nama wanita itu, ia mengarungi sungai itu dengan menggunakan perahu kano yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. Ia harus mengejar wanita itu, jika tidak, nyawanya bisa saja terancam, atau mungkin sekali wanita itu akan menjadi gila dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang mendorong hatinya untuk menyusul wanita Belgia itu. Yang pasti, firasat buruk itu menggulung, mengencangkan dirinya dalam sanubari, membuat Antonio mulai memandang _paranoid _sekelilingnya. Ia meneriak-neriakan nama Bella lagi. Ia merasa… sesuatu akan terjadi.

Dalam kesunyian melanda, Antonio memandang sekelilingnya; sungai yang dipenuhi willow. Angin berhembus, membuat deretan willow itu seakan berbisik. Berbisik ditengah kelamnya malam.

Tunggu dulu, bukannya sungai Annan itu…

* * *

**Ada sebuah cerita kuno.**

* * *

Bella menepikan perahunya di tepian, ia memandangi sekelilingnya dengan tautan alis dalam. Dimana ini? Dimana suaminya?

Ia menyalakan lentera. Cahaya memerangi kumparan kegelapan yang bergelora di sana. Cahayanya bergoyang-goyang, membentuk rupa wajah wanita itu menjadi siluet dalam gelap. Ia terus berjalan, mencari suaminya. Ia sudah pulang sekarang, halo? …Halo? Ada seseorang disana?

* * *

**Tentang Willow.**

* * *

_Gadis itu terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan permukaan kasar. Memekik, matanya berair. Ia mendongak kearah pria dengan dada telanjang._

"_Kau tidak akan bisa pulang."_

"_Tidak!" Gadis itu menjawab dengan tegas, "Aku, aku akan pulang. Secepatnya, Fernando—"_

_PLAK!_

_Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi gadis itu, membuatnya terhenyak sejenak. Bulir air mata menetes perlahan, dan dengan secepat kilat tangan itu menarik pakaiannya—membuat pakaian warna putih susu milik gadis Belgia robek. _

"_Fe-Fernando—JANGAN! Jangan, kumohon!"Bella memohon dengan ketakutan. Ia bisa melihat iris mata itu menggelap dalam nafsu. Tak ada yang lebih menakutkan ketimbang saat kehormatan akan diambil secara paksa. "Ja-jangan—hiks, hiks."_

_Namun perkataannya seolah tak berarti apa-apa, tangan kanan itu mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kecil, Fernando melumat bibir Bella—dua lidah berpaut, lidah itu bergerak, mengabsen deretan gigi rapi milik gadis tersebut. keduanya mengambil pasokan udara—memberi jeda sejenak yang kemudian segera berlanjut kembali, semakin memperdalam ciuman itu._

"_Aku—"_

"_Tidak—Fernando, jangan—jangan—AHH!"_

_Bella mengeliat, menjerit namun segera ditahannya. Darahnya terasa berdesir hangat, Fernando mulai menggigit jenjang lehernya yang putih, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana. Dirasakannya tangannya semakin terkunci lebih erat. Disana langit bergulung kembali—gelap, hujan mulai turun, menyamarkan suara lengkingannya._

"_Tidak—Antonio, AHH— ."Bella mulai melemah, tak berdaya dengan tenaga pemuda yang semakin beringas_

* * *

**Sebuah dunia,**

**yang tak tersentuh.  
**

* * *

Antonio semakin waspada, iris _emerald_-nya terarah ke berbagai sudut. Suaranya bergaung di udara dan hawa dingin menusuk dirinya. Angin berdesir, membuat para willow berbisik seperti tertawa dalam lingkaran malam. Revolver-nya telah siap siaga akan segala kemungkinan, pandangannya mencoba meraba dalam gelap. Alam disekelilingnya menampilkan kesan liar—kesan yang tidak tersentuh.

_Apa maksud semua ini?_

* * *

**Sebuah dunia…**

* * *

_Ahn—ARGHH!_

_Gadis itu kembali melontarkan lengkingannya. Tubuh kekar itu menindihnya—dengan kokoh. Seolah perlawanan Bella, dengan cakaran dan pukulan itu tak berarti baginya. Kini keduanya bergelut—_

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang—aku—"_

_Bella meneteskan air mata, tak berdaya terasa panas saat cuping telinganya di gigit secara lembut oleh sang pemuda yang mendominasi dirinya_

"_Te—Amo—"_

* * *

…**yang tak seharusnya terusik.**

* * *

"Fernando? Fernando!"

Wanita itu berlari membabi buta dalam bentang pepohonan yang menjulang. _Dimana ini? Dimana Fernando yang kusayang? Dimana suaminya? Dimana? Dimana?_

…

"_Bella, apa suamimu itu benar-benar ada?"_

…

"TIDAAK!"

Ia menjerit. Suara-suara itu kembali bergelut dalam dirinya. Ia jatuh, terduduk di permukaan tanah yang lembek. Ia menangis dibawah pohon tua, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suaminya ada. Suaminya bukan khayalan. Suaminya bukan setan. Suaminya nyata, nyata, nyata! Kenapa semuanya meragukan keberadaan suaminya? Ia—ia—ia mengandung anaknya. Air matanya mengalir deras, ia tersesat, tersesat—dimana suaminya? Fernando? Fernando?

…

…

"_KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGAKUIMU! DEMI TUHAN! AKU BERSUMPAH! AKU BERSUMPAH—KAMU DAN DIA—"_

"_SETAN! SETAN! Penzina! Pendosa!"_

"TIDAAK!"

_**CTAR**_

Dan petir menggelegar di malam hari, membuat hati Bella menciut takut. Ia menangis lagi, tak peduli tenggorokannya yang mulai sakit. Ia meringis, tersenyum getir dalam hujan…

….

"_Fernando tidak ada di dunia ini, Bella."_

"_Tidak ada, tidak ada, mungkin anda hanya—"_

"_Bella sayang, apa kau yakin dirimu mengandung?"_

Bella menggigit bibirnya, menunduk. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Suaminya tentu ada! Dia, dia, dia…

"ARRGGHHH!"

* * *

**Sebuah misteri….**

* * *

_Wanita itu memandang bayi mungil yang tertidur dengan sedih, iris emerlad itu telah menutup. Seorang pemuda dengan emerald yang mirip dengan si kecil berdiri di dekatnya, tak lama wanita itu menangis. Air matanya mengalir deras, perawat itu memandang sendu, meletakan tangan kirinya di punggung wanita tersebut. Mencoba menenangkan dengan rasa simpati._

"_Anakku—kemana 'anak'ku yang satu lagi? Kenapa hanya dia? Kenapa?"_

_Pemuda tampan dengan surai rambut berantakan yang ikal tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sosok paruh baya didekatnya, ia hanya menatap adiknya, si kecil yang manis dengan senyuman yang manis. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak mampu mengerti dengan akal sehat akan fenomena itu, fenomena adiknya yang seharusnya—_

"_Sudahlah, Ibu. Tidak ada gunanya menangis terus, Antonio kecil kita bisa—"_

"_TIDAK! TIDAK—"  
_

_Wanita itu menangis tersedu dan sebagai kakak Antonio kecil, Regue Fernandez Carriedo tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mencoba menenangkan ibunya, "Ibu—ibu, sadarlah, semua ini—"_

"_ANAKKU—'ANTONIO'KU YANG SATU LAGI—"Sang ibu menjerit, membuat bayi mungil yang diberi nama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu menangis, terkejut akan suara tangis ibunya. Seolah-olah sedih mendengar ibunya yang terus-menerus menangisi kembarannya yang hilang, hilang saat bersamanya dalam janin hangat perempuan. Mengkhawatirkan sementara dirinya juga perlu kasih sayang yang sama, memerlukan perhatian yang sama—ia tidak perlu tangis sesal itu…_

…_._

_.._

_Dalam diri Antonio, ada sebuah mimpi buruk—mimpi buruk dari penggalan masa lalunya yang selalu terulang ketika tertidur. Ia melihatnya. Darah. Darah terduduk di lantai. Bersandar pada kaki ranjang, nafasnya tersengal—ia memandang takut sosok itu. Sosok yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, berdiri dengan tatapan kegilaan yang menyengat punggung Antonio._

"_Kenapa kau ada di dunia ini, ya? Hah..hah...dimana saudaramu? Dimana 'Antonio'ku yang lain?kenapa kau tidak lenyap juga sekalian, Antonio…"_

_Kenapa—kenapa—_

_Sesuatu bergolak dalam diri Antonio, instingnya bermain tajam, meliuk melewati pembuluh darah. Memacu adrenalinnya. Tidak, jangan lakukan itu—TIDAK! Ia harus melakukannya sekarang! Sekarang!_

…

_Tangan itu berusaha mencengkramnya, jari-jari kurus itu tampak menyeramkan dan Antonio yang kini berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu berlari menghindar, berkelit dari tangkapan orang di depannya. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berlari ke arah dapur. Orang itu mengejarnya, "Berhenti, bocah sialan!"_

_Tapi Antonio tak mendengarkan, ia keburu berlari—menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman wanita itu, berpacu dengan waktu…berpacu…berpacu…pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mengitari benaknya, pertanyaan yang telah tercipta dalam masa kanak-kanaknya, kak Regue—tolong, tolong aku…_

'_Salahkah aku hidup di dunia ini?'_

'_Salahkah aku jika bernafas tanpanya—tanpa dirinya, dia yang bahkan tak pernah kulihat wajahnya?'_

_Wajah yang tak pernah kusapa…tak pernah kutanyakan siapa gerangannya?_

* * *

**Sebuah rahasia….**

* * *

_Apa maksud semua ini? Pikirkan itu, Antonio! Pikirkan!_

Antonio mengusap dagunya, matanya menerawang ke dalam kegelapan. Berusaha mencari jawaban atas semua ini. Pasti ada logika—pasti ada logika selain asumsi tak rasional itu. Sumpah, ia…

Tunggu.

Sungai Annan—hutan willow—terpisah sendirian—orang dengan pakaian hitam—tak bisa pulang—wajah yang mirip—kembaran—ibu—anak—pertentangan—keraguan—

…..

"_Antonio, apa kamu percaya dengan yang namanya Parallel World?"_

_Pemuda yang dipanggil memandang dengan lirikan sinis kepada kawannya yang mengenakan pakaian golf dengan celana tanggung. Ia meneguk Wray & Nephew, memandang sejenak hidangan makan malam yang disiapkan oleh partnernya di kebun Citronella bagian belakang villa milik partnernya di sebuah pegunungan. Lilin bersinar dalam bara api kecilnya di tengah meja._

"_Eh? Apa maksudmu?"_

_Partnernya tertawa, "Ah, masa' kau tidak tahu?" katanya,sembari meneguk anggurnya dengan anggun. "Itu adalah dunia lain."_

"_Takhayul?"_

"_Memang," Orang itu tersenyum lebar, "Banyak sekali gossip mengenai itu. Katanya ada beberapa pintu gerbangnya di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tempat yang menjadi penghubung…"_

_**PLAK**_

Antonio menampar pipinya sendiri. Ya Tuhan—ia menggelengkan kepala. Jadi maksudnya adalah Sungai Annan merupakan penghubung dengan _Parallel World?_ Lalu Bella tanpa sadar memasukinya, membentuk keluarga, mengandung anak dan suaminya adalah—

Kembarannya yang hilang?

"Ahahahahaha!"

Antonio tertawa terbahak-bahak, kini segalanya terlihat jelas. "Ya ampun, konyol sekali skenario itu." Ia nyengir dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, "Aku tidak akan percaya—pada hal seperti itu. Sumpah, mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu!"

* * *

**Dibalik sutra tipis pemisahnya…**

**Adakah kau dengar?**

* * *

_**JLEB**_

Wanita itu menusukan sebilah belati ke perutnya yang membuncit. Ia menatap aliran darah itu dengan kerutan dahi yang dalam. Ada amarah yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Bisikan-bisikan itu semakin membumbung tinggi dalam hatinya, bisikan yang menjerat—membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Ia menusukan belati itu semakin dalam, tak peduli rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti jiwanya. Membuatnya meringis, berbaur dalam tetesan air mata.

_Kalau seandainya suaminya sungguh tak ada... lalu apa yang ada didalam dirinya ini?_

Ia menggigit bibirnya, perutnya terasa sakit—sakit yang sangat hebat. Ada sebuah pergerakan samar di dalamnya, membuatnya menjerit kuat sedari tadi mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang akhirnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melirik belati yang menyembul dari balik tasnya yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. Ia mulai, mengiris permukaan kulit itu—menusuk dengan membabi buta. Kekecewaan dan rasa takut menggerogoti dirinya.

_Apa yang kau kandung, Bella?_

_Apa yang ada di dalam perutmu?_

"ARRGHHH!"

Bella berteriak, mencoba menghancurkan suara-suara itu. Ia menangis, rasa sakit bergulung di relung waktu. Rasa perih. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Ia hanya bisa menangis, meratapi kesalahan fatalnya. Kebodohannya. Ia bodoh. Ia bodoh. Bodoh.

Sesuatu kembali bergemuruh dalam dirinya, entah apa, membuatnya semakin memperdalam tusukan itu—membelah dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit hebat membuat pandangannya semakin berkunang-kunang, pakaian putihnya mulai berubah warna menjadi merah pekat, hitam. Darah menetes, membuatnya nyaris kehilangan tenaga. Ia menghempaskan belati itu ke tanah. Memandangi tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri, bau anyir menyengat hidungnya. Ia gemetar hebat. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan sedetik kemudian tangannya beralih ke tempat lain. Ia mencoba duduk, membuka kakinya. Gerakan itu semakin kuat dalam dirinya. Seolah sesuatu tengah memberontak—apa itu dia? Itukah dia?

Perutnya mulas, leher rahimnya mulai terbuka dan tanda-tanda akan melahirkan sudah muncul, usia kandungannya sudah berbulan lamanya. Selama itu pula ia berjuang setengah mati dan mendapat akhir yang tak pernah ada dalam otaknya. Berangan-angan membangun keluarga bahagia, berbulan-bulan mengobarkan hidupnya sendiri, mengotori tangannya sendiri, meneteskan peluh keringat hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa pendamping hidupnya itu bukanlah bagian dari dunianya—bukan… bukan... bukan _**manusia**_?

_ARGGGHH_

* * *

…**Adakah engkau lihat?**

* * *

_Desah-desahan itu berkejaran dalam waktu, sentuhan—permainan dalam bara sang nafsu. Hujan seolah tak mampu meredamnya, sekalipun dengan gelegar guntur dan gemuruh angin. Jari jemari berpaut, dua insan tergabung—dua hal yang berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi, dunia yang berbeda, dimensi yang berbeda, kodrat yang telah tergaris tegas oleh Tuhan. Berpadu—tak lekang oleh sang waktu, tak memandang apa yang dipijaknya, terjerumus pada hasrat. Bella semakin menggelinjang tak kala payudaranya yang penuh itu diremasnya, dalam birama nafsu. Keduanya bergelut, bergesekan—naik turun, membuat dua insan itu mengerang nikmat…_

* * *

…**Dirinya?**

* * *

"Arghh—"

Bella tersengal-sengal, tangannya gemetar. Rasa sakit menjalar begitu kuat, membuatnya merintih sakit. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu merangkak dalam rahimnya—seolah-olah bayi itu ingin cepat keluar, melarikan diri, menghindari kegilaan ibunya yang bisa menyeretnya kembali kedalam ketiadaan. Tapi ia terlanjur benci, terlanjur muak, terlanjur bosan dengan segalanya. Ia tak peduli lagi—ia berjuang setengah mati untuk kembali ke sini hanya untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu, _menghancurkan_?

Wanita Belgia itu tak punya banyak waktu lagi, ia ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini—ia harus melenyapkan itu. Menghancurkannya—hancur—hancur. Dan sebuah irisan menganga di perutnya—ia membukanya dengan tangannya, membuka dengan paksa. Merobek dirinya sendiri…

* * *

**Yang berada dalam kegelapan itu?**

* * *

Sesuatu bergerak di antara pepohonan willow. Antonio menatap waspada, kini ia tak segan lagi menodongkan _revolver_-nya, berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Ada sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang seperti—

* * *

**Berjalan sendiri,**

* * *

Sosok itu berjalan tanpa alas kaki, berjalan dengan tenang. Mengamati diantara willow-willow, sebuah perahu kano melintas dengan seorang pria yang mengacungkan sebuah benda aneh dengan warna silver disana. Ia tersenyum, ia telah melihat semuanya—semuanya, antara wanita itu dengan pria disana. Ia tahu, ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan…

* * *

…**tersenyum, namun tak terbalas.**

* * *

_Ahn—ukh—_

_Gerakan itu semakin cepat membuat sang wanita mengeliat, bibir kembali berpautan. Dalam puncak klimaks, bergerak agresif untuk malam ini...dimana bara nafsu dan gairah tak mampu tertahankan oleh akal…_

* * *

…**Menunggu, namun tak sampai.**

* * *

_**JLEB**_

_**JLEB**_

_**JLEB**_

Pisau itu bergerak, dengan membabi buta di malam yang penuh lengkingan. Air mata mengalir deras dari pipi sang wanita. Menghancurkan segalanya, menusuk tubuh itu tanpa belah kasih—

* * *

**Sudahkah engkau melihatnya?**

* * *

_**.TAP**_

_ARGHHHH!_

"Bella! Bella"

Waktu berpacu dengan kecepatan, suara itu terdengar menyakitkan dan Antonio, berlari menerobos pepohonan willow yang berdiri menjulang, bergesekan, menimbulkan bunyi desis di tengah malam yang suram.

* * *

**Bermain dalam kesunyian.**

* * *

_Hah—Hah—Hah_

* * *

**Dalam rahasia.**

* * *

_**TAP TAP TAP**_

"BELLAAA!"

* * *

**Dalam kegelapan.**

* * *

Belati itu membabi buta, wanita itu menarik ususnya yang panjang itu, menghancurkan bagian dalam dirinya sendiri. Suaranya habis, pita suaranya seakan putus namun rasa sakit itu seakan mencambuk dirinya semakin kuat. Membuatnya menyumpalkan mulutnya dengan deretan usus yang panjang itu, menahan rasa sakit. Hawa dingin berbaur dengan bau anyir darah yang menyengat lebih kuat. Ia harus menghancurkan—menghancurkannya, walau itu artinya ia akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri…

* * *

_Fernando memasukan dirinya lebih dalam, sebuah sentaka yang membuat Bella menjerit sejadi-jadinya, meneriakan nama sang pria. Keduanya bersatu. Keheningan tercipta dan tubuh sang pria ambruk, kepalanya terkulai di bahu wanita Belgia yang masih dalam posisi duduk lemas. Nafas mereka masih memburu dalam gelapnya malam. Air mata kembali menetes, mengalir di pipinya yang menggerakan tangannya yang gemetar untuk memeluk tubuh yang kelelahan itu. Bebagi kehangatan—_

Biarkan waktu berhenti sekarang—

"_Bel—"_

_Ceracauan tak jelas Fernando tertangkap. Wanita cantik tersebut menatap nanar, mencium dahi sang pria yang basah oleh keringat. Mengelus lembut helaian rambut cokelat gelap itu—entah apa itu artinya ia memaafkan sang pria?_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku—"_

_Bella terdiam, tak menjawab, memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Apa ia harus menurut? Ia tak tahu—ia tak tahu—_

"_Kita—akan sela—lu bersa—"_

* * *

**Melingkar dalam mimpi buruk.**

* * *

_Ada sebuah dunia yang tidak kita ketahui._

Antonio mulai berjalan, menyusuri hutan willow itu. Mencari wanita itu dalam kegelapan dengan harap-harap cemas. Arloji menunjukan sudah pukul tiga pagi dan ia hanya punya waktu sedikit. Ia khawatir terhadap wanita itu. Dan teriakan apa yang tadi? Teriakan Bella? Tampaknya iya. Lantas, dimana?

_Sebuah dunia yang berjalan beriringan dengan kita_

Suara gong itu terdengar samar—memecah perhatian Antonio. Ia menolehkan kepala. Berikutnya suara keramaian yang tak memperlihatkan wujudnya. Ia mulai kebingungan—willow-willow di sekelilingnya seakan tertawa, menertawakan dirinya yang tersesat.

_Yang menyimpan rahasianya sendiri_

Sesuatu melompat, melewatinya. Antonio mengejarnya, terus menerus dengan instingnya. Meninggalkan perahunya semakin jauh. Siapa itu? Siapa itu?

Hutan willow itu seakan tak berujung—mengurungnya. Ia kehabisan tenaga. Ambruk tanpa daya diatas permukaan tanah gelap. Matanya mulai mengabur, nafasnya terasa habis, sampai akhirnya suatu sosok muncul diantara willow. Hanya berjarak beberapa _yard_ darinya.

Sosok itu menampilkan senyum lebar, membuat pemuda Spanyol berjengit. Menatap wajah pucat.

Iris _emerland_ yang mirip dengannya, …mengambang dalam kegelapan.

* * *

**Tertawa dalam permainannya.**

* * *

Sosok itu tersenyum dan berlalu pergi, melangkah pasti kesebuah tempat di utara. Willow-wilow itu segera berganti dengan ajaib dengan aneka pepohonan yang tak berdaun, hawa dingin merasukinya. Namun ia seakan tidak merasakannya. Ia melangkah pasti tanpa terdengar—seolah-olah bobotnya ringan sekali. Ia seperti bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia melangkah dan terus melangkah, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah onggokan mayat yang terduduk, dengan isi perut terburai secara liar. Sesuatu muncul dari lubang besar itu, sosok kecil dengan gigi taring mengerikan. Berlumuran darah menatap sosok yang baru datang itu, sambil menggigiti daging-daging ia tersenyum samar.

Jubah hitam terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Fernando secara jelas. Ia tersenyum angkuh, mengangkat sosok mungil itu lalu memandangi sejenak sosok mayat wanita yang masih menggenggam belati dengan erat. Sosok pucat dengan kepala menunduk.

Fernando menggendong buah hati kecilnya, berjalan kembali—menembus kegelapan. Kabut tebal datang, seolah menutupi kepergiannya,menutupi segala yang terjadi dan kembali kesebuah tempat disana…

* * *

**Adakah engkau merasakannya?**

* * *

**Greenwich 1950, London.**

"DOOR!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda albino berkebangsaan Jerman mengagetkannya, membuat sang Italia itu tersentak—kertas-kertasnya berhamburan disana-sini. Ia bercaci maki sembari memunguti kertas ketikan itu, dan Gilbert Beilschmidt tersenyum riang, "Naah, sesuai dugaanku yang _awesome_ ini," katanya yang membuat pemuda tsundere dihadapannya mendelik kesal, "kau memang sedang menulis sebuah cerita!"

"Arrrghh!" Lovino frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri yang tidak memegang apapun sebelumnya. "_Potato bastard_, jangan ngomong begitu!" Ia membentak dengan semburat malu, kesal lantaran untuk kesekian kalinya ia diganggui oleh makhluk tak diundang yang gentayangan di markasnya dan juga…karena pekerjaannya yang satu itu terbongkar oleh orang hiperaktif yang tinggi hati menganggap dirinya _'awesome'_ tersebut.

"Kesesese~, aku memang sudah merasa aneh dengan sikapmu yang tidak _awesome_ belakangan ini." Gilbert berkomentar dengan cengiran polos bak anak kecil yang membuat Lovino mengelus-ngelus dada, bersumpah akan sungguh-sungguh minta Arthur—atau Lukas untuk mengusir makhluk ini dengan sihir, agar jauh-jauh darinya. "Eh, aku liat dong _ending_-nya gimana sih?"

Pertanyaan Gilbert barusan sontak membuat pemuda Italia dengan kriwilan mencolok di rambutnya itu berkedut kesal, "_Potato bastard_! Ternyata kau diam-diam membaca karyaku!" Lovino kembali mengeluarkan caci makinya, mengejar-ngejar pemuda Jerman yang kini memegang beberapa lembar kisahnya itu, "_Chigii_—!kembalikan kertasku, _damn it_!"

"Bentar, apakah kisah tak _awesome _ini benar-benar terjadi, _tomate_? Ne,ne, benarkah?"

"Mana kutahu, _potato bastard_! Aku kan cuma melihat kasus lama! Bella Netfmmel dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo memang hilang puluhan tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mat—HOI! KEMBALIKAN KERTASKU!"

Itu hanyalah kisah—kisah fiksi biasa, untuk waktu senggangnya yang sempit. Hanya kisah kacangan dari seorang personel kepolisian yang tak berbakat untuk membuat kisah, ia bukanlah bertinta emas yang bisa menghasilkan maha karya yang membuat orang terharu. Bukan untuk publitas, untuknya pribadi—yah, pribadi.

"AH!"

Lovino menhentikan langkahnya, menatap pemuda Jerman yang tengah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertasnya, membaca lembar terakhir dalam kisah tak mutu itu. Alisnya saling bertautan, "Loh, _ending_-nya kok gini?"

"Memangnya kenapa, _potato bastard_? Terserah aku, dong mau nulis gimana—"

"Jadi si Antonio terkurung gitu, ya?"Gilbert berkata dengan menunjukan rasa kekecewaan, "Yaah, nggak _awesome _dong, lagian ini kaya'nya brutal, ya. Ternyata menyerahkan kisah kriminal ditangan pemuda bermulut kasar sepertimu memang—"

"HOI! Apa maksudmu itu, hah?"

"…dan ngomong-ngomong."Gilbert berhenti sebentar, tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mencari lembaran kertas lain dari kisah yang diketik sampai tengah malam oleh pemuda Italia itu, "Tambahan kata-kata _awesome_ milikku itu keren, kan?"

"APA?" Lovino terbelalak, terkejut oleh pernyataan itu. Dengan cepat ia merebut lembaran kertas yang kini telah dipegang Gilbert Beilschmidt, membolak-balikan kertasnya mencari yang dimaksud oleh sang pemuda Jerman itu, "_Damn it_, pelecehan ini namanya! Nggak terima! Nggak—"

…_Pandangannya beralih lagi, terarah ke sekelilingnya. Seorang pria yang tampaknya punya status tinggi—dengan rambut silver yang keren, duduk di sebelahnya dengan membaca majalah Strand dengan ekspresi bak bangsawan, bersama seorang wanita yang tampaknya ketinggalan jaman, mengenakan pakaian gaya Cravat yang popular di era 1914. Ada juga seorang wanita dengan rambut merah berpotongan pendek dengan mantel berbulu dan sepatu musim dinginnya yang tampak mahal. Seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat yang lucu dengan ekspresi cemberut, seolah-olah ia tengah merajuk pada orang tuanya…_

"Heh?"

"Tuh, kan." Gilbert akhirnya menunjuk dimana dia menambahkan kata-kata _awesome_-nya, "Kereen, kan? Orangnya mirip aku yang _awesome_ ini." Jelas sang pemilik Gilbird itu, menunjukan bagian pria status tinggi dengan rambut silver tersebut.

"Dan anak kecil rambut cokelat yang cemberut itu mirip denganmu, yaa~ Kesesese~"

Namun pemuda berkebangsaan Italia, kakak dari model ternama yang sedang naik daun itu tak menyahut apapun. Matanya terbelalak dan hawa-hawa tak menyenangkan keluar darinya. Membuat pemuda usil yang masih belia itu meluntur senyum jahilnya mengedipkan mata.

"Hei—halo? Lovi? Lovi?"

"…."

"Hei, _Tomate_? Jangan marah gitu dong—"

"…"

Berikutnya, sebuah perkelahian khas diantara dua kawan itu terjadi; kejar-kejaran ala India dalam flat kecil, flat yang sepi ditengah liburan musim dingin…. Lovino bersumpah ia akan segera mengambil cuti panjang setelah kasus yang membuatnya insomnia beberapa minggu di kantor itu ditutup beberapa minggu lalu, berakhir dengan sebuah sidang sensasional di pengadilan yang membuat telinga pers membuka lebar.

Sebentar, mari kita akhiri kisah ini dulu. Biarkan pemuda _tsundere_ itu memberi pelajaran pada kawannya yang tak tahu malu dan seenak jidat ikut campur dalam kisah fiksinya.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yeps, jadilah fiksi didalam fiksi!*tebarconfetti#ditabok.

Bentar, mari kita mulai sesi Q & A terlebih dahulu….

**Q : Kartini itu OC!Indonesia?**

A:Yup, lebih tepatnya namanya adalah Kartini Ayu Lestari OC!Indonesia punya Kalua-Zeruk di Asean-Tan(buat yang nggak tahu, just google it!)

**Q:Regue itu Portugis?**

A:Iya, daku ambil dari PortuGUEse REpublic. Tinggal diputer dikit jadi Regue, muahahahahaha!#dibom

**Q: Siapa itu Fernando? OC atau apa'an?**

A:Yang pasti bukan nama penghuni kebun binatang/noel/yeppy, dia adalah…dark!Spain alias Pirate!Spain, abstrak, ya? Pairnya malah jadi SpainBelgiePirate!Spain, jangan amuk massa saya*peace*

**Q:Ini nama keluarga Neth kok gaje sih? Dari kamus planet mana di pake?**

A:OI! Ini pertanyaan dari mana nih? _Well_, Etherland diambil dari kata N**Etherland**, Luxie dari **Lux**embourg dan Bella dari **Bel**gium. Dan kalau anda bertanya dari mana daku dapet nama keluarganya, gampang, Netfmmel itu diambil dari kata **NETH**erland dan Hi**mmel**(bahasa Jerman)*ditampol*

**Q: Jadi ceritanya ini buatan Lovi yang terinspiransi dari kasus-kasus lama?**

A:Loh bukannya udah ada, ya? Tapi sekalian buat memperjelas deh : Lovi memang terinspiransi dari kasus-kasus lama. Ditambah lagi dengan kasus pembunuhan yang dia usut waktu itu—dimana korbannya adalah orang Belgia yang hampir mirip. Setelah dia cari-cari mengenai orang hilang, dia menemukan data bahwa seseorang bernama Antonio dan Bella menghilang pada tahun sekian dan tidak ditemukan. Jadi deh, si maniak tomat ini bikin begituan—soal willownya pun dia ngarang-ngarang aja. Yaah, namanya juga karya abalan kurang kerjaan*ditendang*

**Q:Boleh minta nomor Hape?**

A: Nah, ini pertanyaan siapa neh? Sesi Q & A sudah selesai. Bubar, bubar! Eh? Masih ada? Yang masih mau, nanyanya di belakang stage aja(baca:kotak review)

* * *

**+[ Reich Private Corner]+**

Play : Корни - Хочешь, я тебе спою

Yosh! Daku kembali lagi setelah hiatus lamaa~! Ada yang merindukan saya?*plak* oke, oke, masih di rated dan genre yang sama, kembali menyuguhkan sebuah fict baru yang entah kenapa makin jumpalitan ._. semoga anda sekalian dapat menikmatinya. Endingnya nge-freak abis ya? Saya sendiri nggak nyangka bakal plesetin ending sampai situ. Kenapa nggak ada bacotan author yang biasa? Cuma ada di ending fict? Gampangnya, karena ini sebenarnya adalah fict satu chapter yang puanjang sumpah(lebih dari 10.000 word) dan akhirnya di jadikan multi-chap. Dan harus saya akui bahwa saya malu setengah mati saat mau nulis lemonnya, jadi sori kalau bagian itu nggak memuaskan TAT nggak bakat saya nulis gituaan~hiks.

Sesungguhnya ini fict udah lama banget draftnya dalam leppie dan baru sekarang kesampaian,padahal rencananya pengen dipublish di fandom O-Parts Hunter a.k.a 666 Satan(kangen banget sama karya Seishi yang satu ini) dan keinspiransi dari karyanya Algernoon Blackwood di kumpulan cerita horror klasik 'Jenazah Lazarus'*ngik Dan bukannya habis hiatus musti bikin fict ringan sebagai pemanasan tapi malah langsung bikin yang berat dan dark pula ="=ngetik kilat neeh~~*tekor*dan refrensinya A Makasih buat kak Chii (3plusC) yang telah membetakan sekaligus bantu daku dengan ngasih saran dan masukan-masukannya. _Vielen Danke _

Lalu, kembali ke persoalan. Bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai fict ini? Apakah aneh, garing, OOC dan sebagainya? Gomen buat fanart abal buatan saya diatas, itu Belgia lho. Cuma saya edit-edit aja tentu saja disclaimer tetep punya bang Hide, dan efek-efek yang lain punya orang entah siapa*DOR* Daku cuma bikin~~mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk membantu menunjang karya yang lebih baik. Jangan sungkan untuk menuangkan komentar dan uneg-uneg anda~~^^

[+]Refrensi[+]

Willow-Algernoon Blackwood

GoogleMap

Wikipedia

The Birdman – Mo Hayder

The Day of the Jackal – Frederick Forsyth

Railbridgebistro (website)

Hubert House GuestHouse (website)

VisitScotland (website)

Dan referensi materi lainnya yang nggak bisa saya sebutkan*halah*

(Soal penginapan dan tempat makan, saya ambil beneran. Kalau yang tempat makan di Dumfries and Galloway adalah café 91 kalau nggak salah*risetnggakmutu* soalnya itu nggak ada situs, hiks) khusus buat Hubert House Guesthouse dan café 91 ini deskripsi saya samarkan aja*doong*dan penginapan di Brydekirk Village itu ngarang…jangan bunuh saya, oke? Damai itu lebih enak.

Ngomong-ngomong apakah latarnya terasa? Belum pernah kesana sih, jadi daku ngandalin om peta punya paman google~~dan sungai Annan itu beneran ada. Tapi tentu saja nggak ada cerita mistis-nya, latarnya doang yang bener ceritanya ngarang super, fiksi, fiksi~~*ditabokScotland*

Wah, kebanyakan bacot deh. Ngomong-ngomong, otanjoubi omedetto buat Sweeden yang ultahnya tanggal 6 juni kemaren~duuh, telat lagi! Tapi setidaknya daku inget, kan? Ya, udah deh anggap aja ini sekalian birthday fict buat Su-san, moga makin langgeng sama istri tercintanya(baca:Tino) Lagian di karya Algernoon Blackood yang itu namamu tercantum sebagai tokoh utama lho (si-Sweeden dan si-Finlandia) muahahahahaha!#dibuang

Abaikan ocehan gaje author barusan, thanks sudah baca sampai akhir~~sampai ketemu lagi, undur diri dari hadapan anda.

+[Reich Private Corner]+ -Off Air-


End file.
